Fluff Pills
by Sabastu
Summary: Una dosis puede curar muchas dolencias. ¿Varias? Bueno, tal vez dejen tu alma bien suavecita. Pequeñas historias fluff para aliviar el corazón. "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island" [ ONE SHOTS ] [ AU & OU ] [Jerza / Miraxus / Gruvia / Gale / Stingue ] [ Pairing especificado en cada título ] ¡El Team FLUFF fue el ganador! *w*/
1. Prenda (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues bueno, Sabastu tiene un superávit de ideas en su cabeza y cuando me siento a escribir alguna actu me bloqueo, así qué, decidí deshacerme de esas ideas ¿Cómo? Pues escribiéndolas. **7w7)r** Así que esto que ven acá es mi medicina **"Píldoras Fluff"** para ordenar mi cabeza y continuar todo lo pendiente. **:x**

Estas historias a veces estarán, a veces no, relacionadas entre sí. Universos alternos, tal vez canon, pasado, futuro, etc, etc. Lo que sí tendrán en común es el fluff y el Jerza. **XD**

Pues bueno, espero que con esto las ganas de continuar en Fanfiction se me devuelvan. Sin más, les agradezco por su apoyo y sus comentarios. **NwN/** Sin ellos no estaría aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **One**

 **« Prenda »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había sido cosa de suerte.

Generalmente cuando salía del trabajo se dirigía de inmediato a la casa o a la universidad, mas esta vez se había desviado y sus pies lo llevaron a la cafetería en donde aquella vez la encontró por pura casualidad. Por supuesto, no tenía esperanzas reales de verla de nuevo allí o en ninguna otra parte de esa ciudad, ella no vivía Rosemary y hasta donde sabía justo ahora se encontraba al otro lado del mundo recolectando data para su próximo libro sobre armas a través de la historia.

 _La suerte no se repetía._

O al menos era lo que él se repetía una y otra vez mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a la mesa de la esquina en donde habían conversado largo rato el día que se volvieron a encontrar después de separarse por años al terminar la secundaria, la diferencia en sus carreras los terminó alejando debido a las responsabilidades que cayeron sobre ambos; y al final, aunque se mantuvieron comunicados los primeros años, estar a un continente de distancia no era lo mismo que estar cerca uno del otro como lo habían estado desde que se conocieron en su último año de estudios en el colegio, y tal vez esa incertidumbre de relación en la que habían terminado esos días, fue lo que les impidió buscar más.

Un pequeño miedo de que fuese solo un sentimiento unilateral.

Miedo de averiguar que para el otro solo fueron un amigo más.

 _Y el miedo les impidió ese más._

Paso a paso, el azulado se acercó a la mesa después de comprar su usual café extra fuerte sin azúcar, bebió un trago entre el paso ocho y diez porque se negaba a creer lo que veía, porque, de espaldas a él en esa misma mesa, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera ¿escarlata?

― **¿Erza?** ―incrédulo, apenas y susurró cuando llegó junto a ella.

― **Oh** ―la mujer se volteó y de inmediato sonrió―, **Je-Jellal…**

― **Tú, cómo…** ―se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando absurdamente nervioso―, **es decir, pensé que estarías…**

― **¿En Alvares?** ―Jellal asintió― **Estuve ahí hasta hace una semana, pero ahora que reuní los datos pensé que…** ―la mujer se miró las manos de manera distraída y tomó una bocanada de aire―, **esta ciudad era muy buena para relajarse y ordenar todo para comenzar… nuevos proyectos…** ―sus mejillas se colearon de carmín.

― **Eso suena…** ―Jellal sonrió de manera inevitable ante tal noticia― **genial….** ―su mirada vagó un momento por la cafetería y luego volvió al rostro de la mujer de mejillas rojas que parecía encontrar sus propias manos la mar de interesantes.

Se decidió.

― **¿Te importa si me siento?** ―preguntó el azulado tocándole el hombro con la mano libre, fue apenas un roca pero la suavidad que sintió a través de sus yemas fue un bálsamo para sus nervios.

― **No, claro que no… es decir… por supuesto, siéntate…** ―balbuceó ante el toque cálido del hombre en su hombro desnudo, la vez anterior se habían encontrado a finales de invierno y lo más cerca que había estado de su calidez había sido cuando él le prestó su chaqueta al verla temblar a pesar de que estaba abrigada― **De hecho, yo, quería…** ―la mujer de cabello escarlata apretó la tela de su vaporosa falsa verde para darse valor, desde que hacía un mes se había re encontrado con Jellal en ese mismo lugar se había dado cuenta que sentía lo mismo por él que cuando terminaron la secundaria.

 _Cuando estaba con él todo parecía completarse en su vida._

Sin embargo ahora que lo tenía enfrente las palabras colisionaban una contra otra y retenían su lengua como si se tratase de una pegajosa red de araña que impedía que alguna de las frases que tanto practicó saliese de sus labios para llegar a los oídos de él, y eso no era justo, no cuando había ido a esa cafetería tarde tras tarde desde que había regresado para poder volver a encontrarse con él.

 _No, para nada era justo._

― **¿Erza?** ―Jellal la llamó preocupado al verla con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese batallando en el campo de lucha más sangriento.

― **Yo…** ―su lengua se sentía pesada y estaba segura que sus dedos estaban lívidos de sujetar tan fuerte la tela entre sus dedos, no podía ser que ahora le faltase valor pero:

 _¿Cómo decirle a alguien que había vuelto a ver apenas una vez hacía un mes luego de años separados qué querías salir con él e intentar ese algo que en la secundaria nunca concretaron?_

 _«Tal vez solo es un capricho mío de amor juvenil…»_ Se regañó ella misma y en ese momento Jellal notó como la fuerza de lucha se desvanecía de su ceño y su labio inferior temblada ligeramente.

 _Y no, él no permitiría esa injusticia._

― **Scarlet…** ―la llamó con cariño, como lo había hecho esos últimos días de la más plena juventud antes de que se graduaran y sus caminos se separaran, y, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que él la llamó por su nombre y ella continuó sumida en su mundo, esta vez Erza subió su mirada tímida y anhelante hacia él― **Sabes, hace un mes tomaste prestada mi chaqueta** ―las mejillas de la chica volvieron a colorearse― **¿podrías devolvérmela?** ―los labios de ella se movieron balbuceantes en lo que Jellal adivinó era una disculpa.

Sonrió divertido y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

― **¿Qué tal si ahora qué estarás por acá acordamos un día para que me la puedas devolver?** ―sugirió en un susurro que aceleró el pulso de Erza.

― **¿E-eh?**

― **Oh, sí. ¿Sabías que es mi chaqueta favorita?** ―asintió para sí el hombre y la miró con picardía― **Y para asegurarme que no huirás con ella de nuevo, luego de tomar este café conmigo escribirás tu número de teléfono en mí móvil.**

Erza parpadeó confundida.

Y luego rompió a reír.

 _No. Lo que sentía no era un sentimiento unilateral._

― **Me parece justo** ―respondió por fin con ojos brillantes y sonrisa pícara―, **pero ¿no le asusta que le dé un número de teléfono falso, joven Fernandes?**

― **Vaya, vaya…** ―el azulado fingió pensar antes de contestar con total decisión―, **entonces, como medida preventiva tendré que acompañarle esta misma noche a su casa y recuperar mí prenda, ¿qué le parece, señorita Scarlet?**

La mirada de ella fue la respuesta que él deseaba.

… _Y la sonrisa en ambos lo que aseguraba sus sentimientos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **15.** You took my jacket like a month ago, can I have it back?

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Supongo que vendrán cosas terribles y más terribles que esta que han leído. **xD** No me maten, lo necesito. **QwQ)9**

Para más relatos fluff o angst, o para participar del reto, les invito al foro de **Fanfiction Cannon Island.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Sueño (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Yuhu~! **.o./** El segundo relato del día, para aclarar, estas historias pueden o no estar relacionadas entre sí, eso es porque para escribir cada una de estas historias se me debe sortear un **prompt** (tema) y con ella debo crear el relato. Como no sé cuál prompt (tema) me tocará hasta que pida la rifa (Solo se rifa uno a la vez y se rifa hasta que uno entregue el prompt anterior) no hay manera de que sepa si puedo o no relacionarlo con el capítulo anterior. **xD**

Espero disfruten el cap. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Two  
**

 **« Sueño »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No era tan tarde como pensó que era.

La mujer pestañeó un par de veces antes de estirarse un poco y sonreír al sentir un peso adicional sobre su brazo.

 _Él se había quedado dormido mientras ella lo abrazaba._

Desde que Jellal había iniciado con su tesis de doctorado eran raros los días en que podían dormir o despertar juntos, los largos viajes a seminarios, recolección de datos e incontables horas de investigación habían sido un gran sacrificio para ambos, y por eso Erza decidió que simplemente el día de hoy lo decretaría libre de toda responsabilidad.

 _Solo habría cabida para el placer._

Sonriendo aún elevó su rostro al durmiente, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus masculinos pómulos pero no enmascaraban para nada las ojeras de sus largas investigaciones nocturnas, sus mejillas tenían una sombra de barba, algo extraño en él porque siempre procuraba afeitarse, lo que le indicaba a Erza lo ocupado que había estado, pero más preocupante aún era que podía notar que estaba algo más delgado, por supuesto, él no solía comer bien cuando se enfocaba en algo.

― **Este hombre…** ―soltó en un suspiro y continuó inspeccionando al durmiente, el largo de las azulinas hebras de su cabello ―al que solo a ella le permitía cortar― tapaban parte del tatuaje en su rostro, y sus labios estaban resecos por su viaje de una semana a la ventosa y fría tierra de Bosco, pero bueno, al menos sonreía en su sueño y su frente estaba despejada del ceño preocupado que mantenía mientras revisaba los avances en sus investigaciones―, **hasta debería regañarte por no cuidarte más…** ―susurró con una sonrisa enternecida mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho y sentía su respiración acompasada.

 _Totalmente dormido._

Y para que estuviese en ese estado de verdad que estaba peor de lo que él le había dicho por teléfono el día anterior, de seguro había rebajado la verdad para no preocuparla de más y permitirle quedarse tranquila en su casa, pero a pesar de todo Erza lo había ido a recoger al aeropuerto y casi que lo había obligado a irse a quedar con ella porque el azulado insistía de que solo sería una molestia para Erza e insistió en irse mejor a su casa.

Por supuesto ella había ganado.

 _Y él había disfrutado de ese gane._

― **¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?** ―le regañó en un murmuro y elevó su mano para despejar por completo su rostro y acariciar con cariño el tatuaje que siempre atraía su mirada, el tacto en sus dedos fue suave en la parte alta, aterciopelado al bajar por su párpado y un poco más hosco al continuar el camino en descenso hacia su mejilla sin afeitar―. **Me preocuparía más si estuvieses solo…** ―confesó cuando finalmente su dedo llegó a sus labios.

 _Resecos, pero suaves._

Y ella lo había comprobado en el momento en que un sorprendido Jellal se acercó a ella en el aeropuerto, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él sin mediar palabras, por supuesto que no esperaba verla allí, Erza no lo sabía, pero el tenerla frente a él había aliviado gran parte de su cansancio.

 _Él también la extrañaba demasiado._

Y aunque no se lo dijo ―porque decirlo en voz alta haría insoportable el tramo que le quedaba hasta terminar con su investigación―, se lo demostró.

En la manera en sus dedos se enredaron en su cabellera escarlata y la apegaron a él para besarla mejor.

En la manera en que suspiró contra su cuello e inhaló de su perfume cuando la abrazó al llegar a su casa.

En la manera en la que permitió que ella lo acurrucara entre sus brazos hasta caer dormido en una nube suave y cálida de la que apenas estaba despertando.

 _Porque sí._

La suave caricia en su mejilla y la voz que llegaba a él a pesar de su estado somnoliento le fueron más tentadores que la apacibilidad del sueño que no tenía desde hacía semanas, por eso, en una pelea rápida contra él Jellal que quería permanecer en esa utopía onírica, el Jellal que quería embriagarse con la visión de la mujer que lo tentaba con su tacto abrió los ojos y sonrió adormilado al verla justo como la había imaginado cada uno de los días en los que se mantenía lejos de ella.

― **Buen día…** ―habló como pudo, su garganta seca le recordó lo recién recuperado que estaba de un pequeño resfriado.

― **Buen día…** ―le respondió ella y antes de que él pudiese decirle algo más estiró su brazo libre ―y sin mover ni un milímetro al azulado―, tomó una botella de agua del respaldar de la cama y se la pasó, asintiendo en aprobación cuando lo vio tomarse casi media botella―. **Te habría preparado el desayuno, pero** ―le cerró un ojo traviesa―, **te quedaste dormido en mi brazo y no quería despertarte** ―movió el brazo aprisionado para mostrarle y rió ante la cara de congoja de Jellal al darse cuenta como se había quedado dormido casi que sobre ella.

― **Oh, Erza, yo… perdón** ―intentó levantarse para liberarla de su peso pero la peli-escarlata se lo impidió cuando lo empujó de nuevo a la cama y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

― **Yo no me estaba quejando, Jell…** ―comentó divertida y se elevó para besar su barbilla rasposa―, **yo dormí bastante bien ¿tú?**

Jellal soltó un suspiro y sonrió mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla y atraía su rostro hacia él.

― **Yo creo que sigo soñando…**

 _...El beso que le dio sirvió para comprobar su punto…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **60.** "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

 **¡Huehuehue!** Más azúcar pa´l pueblo. 7w7)r Que muchachos más dedicados.

Para más relatos fluff o angst, o para participar del reto, les invito al foro de **Fanfiction Cannon Island.**

Gracias **Lady-Werempire** , **Melany** y **LightKey** por sus comentarios **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Percepción (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno, vamos tres en unas horas. **xD** Por el momento Random Sama ha sido bueno conmigo en los prompts y podría decirse que están relacionados. Ya veremos después. **:x** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! No me esperaba que les gustasen tanto. **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Three**

 **« Percepción »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Llevaba un rato observándola.

Tal vez los suficientes minutos para agruparlos en una hora, un poco más, un poco menos, con Erza él no media nunca el tiempo juntos ―a diferencia del separado en que cada minuto alejado lo contaba como un castigo―. Jellal no podía estar más feliz con la situación, bueno, tal vez sí, si ella no se mostrase tan preocupada como la veía en ese momento.

 _Y sabía que era lo que le pasaba._

Erza no era una mujer vanidosa, si le gustaba mucho la ropa linda ―en especial la íntima―, y los zapatos, y hasta la joyería, pero no eran cosas que le quitasen el sueño; por eso, al verla ahí, minuto tras minuto examinando su cuerpo frente al espejo, centímetro a centímetro y en cada ángulo posible lo hacia sentirse algo culpable por esa autoconciencia que parecía haber despertado en ella.

Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

No quería hacerle notar su presencia, al menos no aún, no hasta que diese con la manera de hacerle sentir mejor, no hasta saber cómo lograr que esas manos que ella pasaba una y otra vez por las partes de su cuerpo que parecía no tenerla contenta se diesen cuenta que eran dichosas por pasearse tan libremente por esa suave piel.

 _Pero ella continuaba revisándose._

De frente.

Costado izquierdo.

Costado derecho.

Atrás, con la ayuda de un segundo espejo.

 _Al parecer nada iba a pasar por alto en la inspección de la mujer de cabellera escarlata._

 _«Ni la mía…»_ se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, aunque estaba seguro que su opinión del cuerpo de la mujer frente al espejo solo cubierto por la ligera lencería era muy diferente de la que ella tenía sobre el mismo asunto, para él, cada pedacito de piel era tentador, mas ella no parecía estar feliz con varios de esos centímetros.

― **No está tan mal…** ―soltó la mujer en un tono algo decaído mientras se observaba con una sonrisa torcida en el espejo― **¿Cierto?** ―preguntó repentinamente, Jellal se sorprendió al inicio pero entendió que la pregunta no había sido dirigida a él, sin embargo, decidió responder.

― **Yo creo que eres perfecta…** ―intervino con voz decidida mientras se adentraba a la habitación y sorprendía a la peli-escarlata que por puro reflejo intentó cubrirse con sus brazos.

― **Je-Jellal…** ―sus mejillas rojas contrastaron hermosamente contra la blancura de su cremosa piel y la sonrisa del azulado ya no pudo dejar su rostro.

 _Aunque intentó poner cara analítica al empezar a hablar._

― **He estado** _ **observando**_ **cada ángulo que has mostrado y debo decir que obtienes nota perfecta en cada categoría** ―asintió para sí y se detuvo a un paso de ella.

― **N-no sé de qué…** ―entrecerró la mirada en medio de su balbuceo― **¿¡M-me estabas observando!?** ―reclamó avergonzada, se suponía que ese día él llegaba tarde y por eso, mientras se cambiaba a su pijama para dormir una de sus tantas siestas, terminó inspeccionándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a su cama.

― **Bueno, no puedes culparme** ―negó con la cabeza y se inclinó lo suficiente para sentir el calor que expedía el cuerpo de la mujer―, **eres tan hermosa que me quedé embelesado.**

― **Solo eres un labioso…** ―apuntó ella con un mohín y miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar parte de su vergüenza al ser atrapada haciendo eso.

― **¿Lo soy?** ―elevó una ceja y con su mano tomó la barbilla de ella para que lo mirase de nuevo―. **Mírame y dime si miento, hasta donde yo sé tú sabes muy bien cuando miento.**

― **Claro que lo sé** ―añadió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia―, **eres un mal mentiroso.**

― **Es lo que digo** ―aceptó Jellal y su pulgar acarició su mandíbula haciéndola temblar en el contacto― **Entonces dime, ¿estoy mintiendo?**

― **Tú…** ―se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír―, **solo lo haces para conquistarme… eres un casanova…**

― **Que va…** ―soltó una carcajada ronca, tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y se inclinó a hablarle al oído―, **ya te casaste conmigo, para que querría ser un casanova, eres la única conquista que me interesa…** ―su mano entrelazada en la de ella acarició la sortija que hacia dos años le había colocado en la catedral de Magnolia―. **Lo que te digo es la más pura verdad** ―se alejó para mirarla a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lagrimas descender por su mejilla― **¿E-Erza?** ―la observó preocupado sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo ella solo negó y se lanzó a abrazar su cintura.

― **Estoy…** ―soltando un bufido casi desesperado la peli-escarlata arrecostó su frente contra su pecho mientras las manos de él se enredaban en su cabello y la sometían a esa caricia que la dejaba por completo a la merced del azulado― **¡Estoy engordando, mis pechos están gigantes, me quedarán estrías, me pongo a llorar por cualquier cosa o me pongo histérica… me da sueño todo el día, me quedo dormida en todo lado y termino siendo una carga para ti…!** ―se detuvo para respirar luego de su gran discurso― **¡Además ya nada me queda… y tú eres tan…** ―se detuvo y restregó con fuerza su rostro en la tela de su camisa para eliminar las lágrimas y enfrentarlo con el entrecejo hundido― **¡ERES TAN ATRACTIVO!**

Jellal intentó hablar, y se detuvo.

― **¿Eh?** ―pudo decir después de un rato.

― **¡ESO!** ―se volvió a apretar contra él― **¡Eres tan atractivo y gentil y… y… perfecto!** ―se soltó a llorar otra vez y en medio de sus casi silentes sollozos lanzó un gritito asustado cuando el azulado la alzó en brazos―. **¿Q-qué haces…?** ―preguntó mientras sentía el paso tranquilo del hombre, mas Jellal no se detuvo hasta que llegó al pie de su cama matrimonial y la sentó en su regazo.

― **Mírate, Erza…** ―le habló con un susurro al oído y con su mano guió su rostro al espejo― **¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres?** ―le besó la sien y sus fuertes manos acariciaron sus hombros hasta bajar el bretel del sostén por su hombro― **Tu piel es suave, y tan besable…** ―sus labios apenas jugaron con la tersura de si tez pero ella no pudo evitar inclinar su rostro, dejando vía libre a su cuello que besó luego de que él peinase con reverencia los mechones escarlatas que lo cubrían―. **Tu cabello es tan suave y del color más hermoso que he visto, tu cuerpo…** ―su mano libre descendió por su pecho, y sus costados, llegó a su muslo y volvió a subir a sus brazos apretándola un poco más contra él―, **calza perfecto contra el mío… eres tan perfecta… ¿Cómo puedes pensar diferente?**

― **Jellal… yo no soy…**

― **Para mí lo eres, incluso con tus defectos, o lo que los demás ven como defectos** ―su mirada y la de ella se conjugaron en el espejo sin poder despegarse la una de la otra―, **para mi tú, toda Erza Scarlet… es tan… perfecta…** ―le sonrió a su reflejo en conjunto y su mano acarició con cariño su abultado vientre―. **Así como este bebé que hicimos juntos… ¿No te parece?** ―le preguntó mientras sonreía y besaba su hombro.

Erza no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y voltearse lo suficiente para echarle los brazos al cuello y besarle en la mejilla.

 _Sus hormonas la volvían un mar de inseguridades, pero Jellal estaba siempre para calmarla._

― **Mientras se parezca a su padre será perfecto…** ―confesó alegre contra su oído mientras un bostezo se colaba en medio de sus palabras.

― **Creo que en eso estamos en desacuerdo también** ―sonriendo le respondió a una ya durmiente peli-escarlata.

Él quería que fuese como ella.

… _Fuese como fuese, sería la fusión perfecta de ambos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **105.** I think you are perfect. Even with your flaws, you're nothing but perfect."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

No subestimen las hormonas durante el embarazo, mantener un hijo en el vientre es un coctel químico que se va al cerebro y juego con el centro emocional de las mujeres. U-U Además, cualquiera tendría miedo de perder a un esposo como Jellal. :X

xD

Para más relatos fluff o angst, o para participar del reto, les invito al foro de **Fanfiction Cannon Island.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Textos (Gruvia)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Banana Sama, for you. ´Cause you made me cry…**

 **Gruvia is here!**

 **7w7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No se preocupen, habrá más **Jerza**. xD El fluff quiere darle amor a otros pairings, y como dije al inicio, este conjunto de historias son más para relajarme y no dejar la escritura tirada. **xD** Espero les guste. **NwN/** Gracias por sus apoyo en los reviews. **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Four**

 **« Textos »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No podía creer lo que había hecho.

El chico de cabello azabache no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza contra la almohada de su cama, se suponía que ese día no iba a ser así, ese día ―según planeó en su mente―, iría con Juvia al colegio como siempre y luego, cuando ella terminase su turno de limpieza del salón y mientras él la esperaba caballerosamente ―como le amenazó Erza la tarde anterior cuando le dio los tiquetes que ella y Jellal no podrían usar―, la llevaría al nuevo y magnifico acuario ―del cual Juvia no dejaba de hablar― que habían abierto hacía un par de días y allí…

― **Allí le… diría todo…** ―bufó fastidiado y se volvió sobre la cama, sus ojos se fijaron en los copos de nieve que esa mujer de cerúleos cabellos le regaló la navidad pasada. Juvia siempre sabía muy bien todo lo que le gustaba, todo lo que le molestaba, todo lo que lo irritaba y todo lo que le hacia feliz, pero, y Gray no se explicaba cómo, parecía no saber sobre las cosas que lo avergonzaban.

Como la manera en que lo abrazaba cuando no se lo esperaba.

Como la manera en que proclamaba su nombre sin pena alguna.

Como la manera en que exponía todos sus sentimientos sin miedo.

 _¿Por qué no podía él hacer eso?_

¿Por qué se avergonzó frente a todos cuando ella―sin ninguna mala intención― les dijo que irían al acuario juntos?

 _No se entendía._

Se suponía que ese día él iba a formalizar las cosas con ella, todos lo iban a saber ―aunque ya todos lo sabían―, y eso no debió haberlo hecho actuar como lo hizo.

 _No debió darle los tiquetes e irse._

 _No debió salir corriendo mientras ella le llamaba preocupada._

 _No debió colgarle todas las veces que le llamó._

― **¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo!?** ―se levantó de la cama y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, dudó un momento ante la pantalla bloqueada pero, cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la cara triste de ella al recibir los tiquetes, su dedo se movió solo para ingresar el patrón del desbloqueó ―una "J", eso nadie lo sabía―, la pantalla le mostró las múltiples llamadas perdidas de ella, y sus amigos, sin embargo, no les dio importancia y en lugar de eso se dirigió a los mensajes de texto y abrió la bandeja de escritura.

 _»Juvia, yo_

 _»Juvia, verás_

 _»Juvia, es que…_

 _»Lo que pasó es…_

Borrados.

Todos y cada uno de los argumentos que intentó poner no le salían nada bien, no era lo que quería decir, no eran la disculpa que ella se merecía.

 _No eran lo que él sentía._

Frustrado se tiró a la cama y elevó el móvil sobre si mismo mientras intentaba componer una y otra vez algo que de verdad pareciese una disculpa, algo que se asemejase al arrepentimiento que en ese momento oprimía su corazón al haberla dejado allí.

 _Algo, que le permitiese romper esa falsa frialdad en la que se había refugiado desde hacía años._

Y entonces su móvil sonó.

La sorpresa hizo que soltara el agarre del aparato y que este terminase estrellándose de manera inevitable y dolorosa contra su rostro.

― **¡Hijo de put…!** ―reprimió el quejido en alta voz por el golpe para no alertar a su madre que ya de por sí estaba preocupada desde que lo vio entrar tan turbado― **Eso dolió, maldita sea…** ―farfulló enojado mientras se sobaba la el puente de la nariz― **¿Quién demonios…?** ―abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se olvidó del dolor al tomar molesto el móvil y ver el remitente de lo que había sido un mensaje de texto― **¿¡Juvia!?** ―con nervios abrió el mensaje y leyó con avidez.

 _Y leyó tan rápido que no entendió._

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y luego volvió a leer.

 _»Juvia entiende que pasó, Gray Sama. Usted quería contarle a todos que seriamos los primeros en ir al acuario nuevo y Juvia arruinó su plan. Juvia lo lamenta. ¿Podría Gray Sama ir con Juvia al acuario? Juvia dejaré que sea quien suba las fotos primero a su Fairybook y todos le tengan envidia._

― **¿Eh?** ―se cuestionó Gray, y luego rompió a reír.

No le cabía en la mente que ella pensase que todo había sido porque no lo había dejado alardear sobre ello, pero claro, para ella ese acuario era toda una maravilla que cualquiera moriría por ver, él lo sabía. Gray mejor que nadie sabía lo que la vida del océano significaba para ella, después de todo la había conocido buceando en las vacaciones de verano, o que su película favorita era _"La Sirenita"_ o que su libro favorito era _"Veinte Mil Leguas De Viaje Submarino"_ su comida favorita era la marina, su color favorito el azul y derivados, su meta ser bióloga marina y su sueño fantasioso era encontrar la Atlántida y que estuviese poblado de sirenas.

 _Él también sabía mucho sobre ella._

Considerada, adorable y para Gray, mejor persona que él.

 _Juvia siempre era así._

 _»¿Gray sama sigue molesto con Juvia?_ ―llegó el nuevo texto a su teléfono y él no pudo más que respirar hondo y sonreír.

Y entonces, _texteó_.

 _»No._

Le dio enviar y se golpeó mentalmente por usar monosílabos así que agregó rápidamente:

 _»No, es decir, yo, soy malo texteando primero…_

Apenas había terminado de aparecer la flecha de entregado cuando la respuesta le llegó:

 _»Juvia no piensa eso, los mensajes de Gray Sama siempre alegran el corazón de Juvia._

Gray se sonrojó y utilizando todo su valor para contener su bochorno escribió:

 _»Eso es porque tú me mandas el mensaje primero, de hecho siempre espero que lo hagas. Así… puedo hablar contigo y… así me es más fácil decir lo que realmente quiero._

Observó el texto en pantalla y su dedo duró en bajar sobre la opción de envio por el mar de preguntas que lo invadieron:

 _¿Era cursi?_

 _¿Debería extenderse más?_

 _¿Debía poner algún emoticón?_

No lo sabía.

 _Lo que si sabía es que por primera en vez en mucho tiempo eso era exactamente lo que quería decir._

Y entonces lo envió.

Y esperó con el estómago revuelto ―algunos dirían que eran mariposas revoloteando― la respuesta.

 _Y esperó._

 _Y esperó._

 _Y esperó._

Y nada.

Ni una sola respuesta de ella, nada.

― **Soy un idiota…** ―se cubrió la cara con el brazo pensando en que hacer para arreglarlo, un tren de pensamiento que se vio interrumpido cuando su madre llamó a la puerta y abrió al no recibir respuesta.

― **¿Gray, querido?** ―le llamó de nuevo con un susurro pensando que estaba dormido, el chico respondió con un gruñido y su madre continuó ante la señal tan particular de su hijo―. **¿Podrías ayudarme un momento?**

― **¿En qué?** ―contestó algo malhumorado.

― **Bueno…** ―su madre entró en la habitación y sentó a los pies de su cama―, **verás… Juvia está llorando ahí en el pasillo…**

― **Juvia está…** ―incrédulos e levantó y corrió al pasillo en donde la joven sentada y abrazada a sus rodillas sollozaba.

― **Pero, Juv… qué… yo ¿eh?** ―miró a su madre y ella alzó los hombros y le palmeó la cabeza con cariño.

― **Vino preocupada a verte y yo la dejé entrar** ―sonrió divertida y apretó la mejilla de su hijo―. **Se un hombre como tu padre y arregla esto…**

Cuando su madre desapareció por el pasillo el chico se acuclilló frente a la llorosa mujer y tocó su hombro indeciso.

― **Hey… Juvia… oye yo…** ―se desacomodó el cabello frustrado y dio un bufido derrotado―, **perdón por hacerte llorar… fui un idiota y te hice sentir mal…**

― **¡No!** ―la chica lo asustó cuando se levantó de pronto― **Juvia no se siente mal** ―negó de inmediato mientras sorbía por su nariz.

― **¿N-no?** ―se levantó poco a poco sin entender la situación―. **¿Entonces por qué…?**

― **¡El mensaje de Gray Sama!** ―la peli-celeste se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió de manera sincera―, **Hizo a Juvia muy feliz. Además…** ―emocionada metió las manos en su enagua celeste y sacó los tiquetes del acuario― **eso significa que Gray Sama si irá con Juvia ¿Verdad?**

Gray parpadeó ante el cambio rápido de lágrimas a emoción y luego, rompió a reír.

Después de todo así era ella.

 _Impredecible, como la lluvia de primavera._

― **Iremos** ―afirmó mientras reía y tomaba los tiquetes―, **pero primero, creo que haré lo que se suponía haría al final de la cita.**

― **¿C-cita?**

― **Sí** ―limpió un par de lágrimas que se negaron a dejar sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando ella intentó limpiarlas―, **una cita.**

 _Y se inclinó hacia ella._

Irían al acuario.

… _Pero tomaría un par de horas el que ella se recuperase de ese beso…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **22.** "I'm bad at texting first, so I always end up hoping you will."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Awwww~ es que son tan adorables… **:333 ¡Viva el Gruvi Gruvi! *w*/**

Sí, sí… una pequeña mención del **JERZA** … ¡HUEHUEHUE! **7w7)r ¿** Por qué creen que el Jerza no pudo ir al acuario? **:x** Tal vez en otra de las rifas use el tema para hablar sobre ello. **xD**

Gracias a **Melany** , **LightBlue** , **Banana Sama** , **Lady Werempire** , **Guest** y **Alicia Melo** por sus comentarios. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Fiebre (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Jerza is back! **7w7)r** Huehueheu… se me prendió el love por el amor adolescente así que… **:x** Espero que lo disfruten porque OMG! ¡Que alguien me detenga! **xDDD**

Por cierto, wow… millones de gracias por el apoyo, pensé que tanta miel alejaría las personas. **xDD** Responderé sus reviews en cuanto termine los caps de hoy, estoy en un reto contra reloj con cada una de estas historias, es decir, me rifan el tema/frase, escribo, publico y vuelvo a pedir rifa. **D:**

Soy masoquista. **:x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Five**

 **« Fiebre »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Erza no sabía si preocuparse o reír con la situación, claro que no le gustaba ver a su amigo de la infancia de esa manera, no, ella preferiría verlo ajeno a una situación como esa; pero, algo dentro de ella le hacia sonreír encantada por lo que veía.

 _No todos los días él se comportaba así._

Si bien era cierto que conocía muchas facetas de Jellal Fernandes, una que no había presenciado hasta al momento era la del resfrío, nunca en su vida ―desde los siete años en que se conocieron en el jardín de infancia― lo había visto de esa manera, ya fuese porque su madre no la dejaba acercarse a nadie resfriado ―la señora Irene tenía cierta manía con los gérmenes―, o porque la madre de él no la dejaba entrar cuando estaba enfermo o, porque Jellal simplemente no se resfriaba casi nunca.

 _Pero ahí estaba._

Un azulado de diecisiete años hecho un tamal de sabanas en posición fetal, y murmurando cosas extrañas mientras le aseguraba a ella ―con voz congestionada―, que él estaba bien y que sin duda irían a su paseo al cosmos ―delirios, sí, ya tenía delirios―.

― **Jellal…** ―le llamó Erza con gentileza―, **tienes que tomarte la medicina.**

― **No, no quiero picante…** ―se quejó y ocultó su rostro en la sabana.

― **¿Picante?** ―aguantó la risa y se sentó en la cama junto a él, se suponía que el paseo escolar de fin de curso sería para disfrutar y no para terminar cuidando a un enfermo en una de las habitaciones del hotel, pero bueno, Jellal era su mejor amigo y ella no iba a permitir que nadie más se encargara de él.

 _No, eso jamás._

Y por usó toda su influencia como responsable presidenta estudiantil para que le permitiesen quedarse a cuidarlo

― **Dije medicina…** ―repitió e intentó zafarle las sabanas con las que se cubría la cabeza pero aún enfermo él era más fuerte que ella.

 _Aunque odiase admitirlo._

Ella, Erza Scarlet, siempre fue reconocida por ser la niña más fuerte del barrio, no había quien se le enfrentase, pero con los años Jellal se había vuelto no solo más fuerte, sino también más alto y más…

 _Negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el pensamiento._

― **T-te toca de nuevo la medicina, ya pasaron cuatro horas** ―le dijo cohibida y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a obligarlo a tomarse el medicamento porque ahora sentía que ella comenzaba a delirar.

 _¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba que Jellal era muy atractivo?_

― **Agua…** ―pidió el chico y la peli-escarlata dejó de pensar en el por qué pensaba tal cosa y en su lugar se levantó y llenó el vaso de agua junto a la mesa y se lo pasó al hombre que se dignaba por fin a salir del nicho de frazadas con el que se cubría para sentarse en la cama― **Gracias…** ―un fantasma de su verdadera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Erza se mordió el interno de la mejilla.

 _Sí, Jellal era muy atractivo._

Mucho.

Y no se podía engañar, ella ante todo era sincera y nadie jamás se puede mentir a sí mismo ―aunque las personas suelan intentarlo―. Sus ojos miel, su suave cabello azulado, sus pómulos cada año más cincelados y su mandíbula fuerte eran _atractivas_.

 _Tal vez más que eso._

― **Más agua…** ―pidió de nuevo y Erza tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que su mirada se alejase de los húmedos labios que le pedían el líquido refrescante.

― **Cl-claro…** ―balbuceó, llenó el vaso de nuevo y se lo entregó nerviosa.

Sus ojos terminaron fijos en el como la manzana de Adán en el cuello del azulado bajaba y subía conforme tomaba, su brazos fuertes ―entrenados debido a su atlética vida― se apegaban a las mangas largas de su camisa de dormir mientras inclinaba el vaso hacia él mismo.

― **Eres tan linda…**

Erza dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.

― **¿E-eh?**

― **Que eres hermosa, y buena y gentil…** ―contestó él, sus ojos fijos en ella y esta vez su sonrisa era más parecida a la que siempre le regalaba a ella.

 _Brillante, gentil, verdadera._

― **Estás alucinando…** ―negó con las mejillas rojas y le extendió las pastillas―, **tómate esto para que dejes de decir tonterías.**

― **Erza… en este viaje yo quería…** ―Jellal negó, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la mujer de cabellera escarlata decidió adjudicárselo a la fiebre y no a cualquier otra cosa.

 _Pero sí, el sonrojó en él era por otra cosa._

― **Tomate las pastillas** ―le interrumpió ella pero él frunció el ceño.

― **Erza…**

― **Tomate las pastillas o me iré de aquí y mandaré a alguien más a cuidarte** ―amenazó turbada por la manera en que él la miraba, Jellal siempre la observaba con cariño, pero ella siempre lo había tomado por cariño de amigos pero en ese momento parecía otra cosa.

Y no quería averiguar qué cosa.

 _O al menos no una parte de ella._

― **Nunca me ha gustado que me veas enfermo…** ―continuó él mientras tomaba las pastillas que ella le pasaba con el poco de agua que le quedaba en el vaso―, **siempre le pedía a mamá que no te dejara entrar cuando lo estaba…** ―continuó hablando luego de tragar todo.

― **¿Por qué?** ―más calmada al verlo hacer caso tomó el vaso de sus manos y se sentó de nuevo en la cama―. **Somos amigos desde niños…**

― **Solo…** ―sonrió pesaroso―, **no me gusta verte preocupada. Cuando me viste llorando cuando se llevaron a papá a prisión lloraste mucho… No… no me gusta verte así…**

― **Me preocuparé te vea o no, tonto…** **siempre hemos compartido lo que nos asusta…** ―le dio una sonrisa y Jellal intentó devolvérsela―. **También me preocupé cuando de la noche a la mañana apareciste con un tatuaje en el rostro** ―elevó una ceja y extendió su mano para delinear el susodicho tatuaje.

Jellal bajó la mirada.

 _Él nunca le había dicho el por qué se lo había hecho._

― **Eso… eso fue por qué…** ―en una decisión repentina tomó la mano de su amiga con suavidad.

― **¡Shh!** ―Erza se soltó de su agarre con gentileza y le puso un dedo en los labios―. **No me lo cuentes ahora que estás alucinando, si quieres contármelo…** ―retiró el dedo que de pronto se sentía muy caliente―, **haz-hazlo cuando estés bien… ¿okay?**

Jellal aceptó y soltó un suspiro.

― **Acuéstate sí…** ―le pidió ella con seriedad y el chico negó― **Jellal…**

― **Un abrazo…** ―murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchase―, **uno y haré lo que me digas…**

― **Je-Jellal…** ―el color de las mejillas de la chica se mimetizaron con su cabello―, **estás…**

― **Alucinando, sí…** ―terminó él por ella―, **si es de verdad una alucinación debería obtener el abrazo…** ―la miró decidido y abrió sus brazos para ella, Erza no pudo evitar notar como su respiración era pesada y el movimiento de sus brazos parecía indicar que pesaban un par de toneladas.

 _¿Cómo negarse a una petición de un amigo afiebrado?_

― **Pr-promete hacerme caso si lo hago…** ―intentó que sonase a ultimátum pero su voz era más dulce de lo que pensó podía ser.

― **Lo prometo** ―y le sonrió como el Jellal que ella conocía.

Al Jellal que quería.

 _¿Cómo compañero?_

 _¿Cómo amigo?_

 _¿Cómo más que eso?_

No lo sabía, pero cuando envolvió sus brazos en él y recibió el abrazo de los de él en ella esa pregunta pasó a priorizarse en su cabeza.

 _Segundos._

 _Minutos._

 _Gentiles caricias en su cabello después se separó de él._

― **Je-Jellal… acuéstate, ¿sí?** ―el asintió luego de acariciar su mejilla arrebolada y se echó hacia atrás en la cama―. **Eso es, así te recuperarás pronto…** ―le habló como un niño pequeño mientras secaba su rostro con un paño limpio para cambiar luego la banda térmica de frío en su frente―. **Con esto te sentirás mej… ¡Kyaaah! ¡JELLAL!** ―chilló cuando él la atrajo a su cuerpo envuelta en sus brazos― **¡Jellal!** ―intentó zafarse pero ―como sabía desde hacía años―, él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

 _Aunque él pensase totalmente lo contrario._

― **Espera, Erza…** ―su voz se coló con un susurro en su oído y ella no pudo evitar más que quedarse quieta―, **no te alejes. Quiero… por favor, quiero abrazarte un rato más…**

Erza soltó un suspiro de derrota ante la petición del azulado y se acomodó de manera que él no cargase todo su peso.

― **Más te vale curarte pronto…** ―le amenazó mientras cerraba los ojos y sin poder evitarlo sonreía―, **has dicho muchas tonterías en pocos minutos.**

Escuchó a Jellal reír y se mordió el labio al escuchar su respuesta.

― **Te las repetiré cuando este sano** ―la mano de Jellal acarició su cabello y ella perdió un par de latidos―, **eso te lo aseguro, Scarlet…**

Una promesa.

… _Una enfermedad traería a la luz muchos sentimientos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **80.** "Wait, don't pull away - I want to hug you for a while longer."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Aish… llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo bien shoujo escolar. **xD** ¿Jellal alucinaba o no? **:x**

Gracias a **Melany** , **LightBlue** , **Banana Sama** , **Lady Werempire** , **Guest, Alicia Melo, BianWW, Guest De España y Banana Sama** por sus comentarios. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Emergencia (Stingue)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Stingue is here…**

 **7w7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Huehueue! Se podría decir que la parte homosexual de mi corazón es de ellos. 7w7)r I don´t even sorry… Y bueno, este es el último de la noche que en un rato dan una película que me gusta. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pa´Nym.**

 _Que ella me evangelizó así que se aguante (?)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Six**

 **« Emergencia »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La luz cambió a roja y él maldijo.

Él siempre era el prudente, el calmado, el sosegado, el tranquilo o como le solía decir Sting:

 _La roca._

Él siempre era quien creaba la estabilidad en sus vidas, él no daba las sorpresas, él tranquilizaba la ansiedad y transformaba el exceso de energía de Sting en algo útil.

Él era Rogue.

 _Sí, lo era._

Y la maldita luz nada que cambiaba a verde.

En el momento en que la secretaria le pasó la llamada a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco, pensó que sería otra reunión innecesaria para continuar discutiendo si el proyecto del refugio de animales era una buena idea para la compañía, claro, a ellos no les bastaba que esto les diese buena publicidad y les restase intereses en el cierre fiscal, sino que querían más.

 _Tal vez por eso contestó la llamada con un desequilibrio en su ánimo._

― **Maldita sea…** ―tocó el claxon cuando el auto frente a él no se movió de inmediato apenas la luz cambio al verde, no entendía porque se empeñaban en atrasarlo, el atasco en el ascensor, la gente estorbando en la entrada del edificio, el auto mal parqueado frente al suyo, cada uno de los semáforos que se había cruzado y ahora para empeorar, luego de doblar en la tercera entrada después del centro, se encontraba con una maldita presa.

Respiró hondo y trató de controlarse.

Sting era su amigo desde el segundo año de escuela, y como toda amistad de niños ―a diferencia de los adultos― había iniciado de manera sencilla: Rogue tenía un balón y Sting quería jugar futbol.

 _Punto._

Después de ese día, él, y ese rubio increíblemente hiperactivo se habían vuelto inseparables, juntos intentaban derribar al chico dos años mayor que él, Orga, o se dormían cuando Rufus decidía jugar a la escuelita, y también sufrían ante los caprichos de su pequeña ―y maquiavélica― vecina Minerva.

 _Quien sufre y ríe en conjunto se mantiene junto._

También habían experimentado muchas cosas, sentimientos extraños ―lo creyeron al inicio―, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que los sentimientos, ni a quienes se dirijan tienen algo de raro, los sentimientos simplemente eran eso, deseos de un corazón ―o un alma― que se manifestaban en emociones y estas no distinguían entre destinatarios.

 _Eso, simple y llano._

Hacia un mes ―cuando entraron a las prácticas en sus respectivos campos―, él se había quedado dormido viendo una película en la casa de Sting, cuando despertó, el rubio lo observaba con una sonrisa y sin más miramientos se inclinó a él y lo besó.

Con urgencia, pero con cierta tranquilidad.

Con pasión, pero brindándole confianza.

Y él cedió.

Cedió ante el movimiento de los labios del rubio, precipitó a un roce más íntimos a los cuerpos de ambos, colaboró en la perdida de ropa que sabía ambos quitaban en sus mentes el uno al otro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos lo buscaron.

 _Sí._

¿Entonces por qué él había sido tan cobarde para simplemente no querer conversar sobre ello?

 _No avanzar en lo que tenían_

Porque, no huyó del lugar, claro que no. Se despertó a su lado, hicieron el desayuno juntos, le tiró encima un zapato a Sting cuando intentó comerse sus tostadas perfectas porque él había quemado las propias, y la sonrisa que ambos compartieron al despedirse era verdadera.

 _Sentían lo mismo._

― **Porque te tenía que pasar esto ahora…** ―se mordió el labio y presionó de nuevo el claxon, sabía que no servía para nada pero de alguna manera le alivianaba la tensión, debía tranquilizarse, Minerva le había dicho que Sting estaba ingresado en el hospital y que no estaba grave, pero no podía evitar sentir un palpito de preocupación.

 _Odiaba eso._

Decidió dejar de atraer las sombras sobre su vida, desbloqueó su móvil y observó las fotos.

Sonrió ante dos niños sucios que ―a pesar de un diente faltante― acababan de ganar una pelea contra unos chicos mayores de otra barriada. Negó abochornado ante la foto que tomó Yukino ―y el robó disimuladamente de su móvil― de él dormido en el regazo del rubio cuando fueron de viaje escolar en noveno año, puso los ojos en blanco cuando apareció la imagen de cuando Minerva los vistió de chica y los obligó a espiar con ella los sospechosas salidas de Rufus, y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara llena de harina de Sting cuando el día anterior habían horneado juntos un pastel especial de atún para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus gatos adoptados. Sting le aseguró que el pastel estaba buenísimo.

 _Lector y Fro lo confirmaron cuando comieron todo con muchas ganas._

― **Ese idiota estará bien** ―sonrió resuelto, Sting le había demostrado durante toda su vida juntos lo fuerte que era para sobreponerse a lo que ocurría, y de seguro, si lo veía de esa manera tan preocupada se burlaría de él.

 _Cierto._

Cuando él fallaba en ser el prudente, el calmado, el sosegado y el tranquilo, Sting y su sonrisa y su fuerte ―asfixiante― abrazo, le renovaban las fuerzas, le devolvía su equilibrio y con la luz de su cariño eliminaba las sombras que querían poseer su alma pasiva.

 _La presa comenzó a moverse._

Como si todo en el cosmos se alinease con su energía positiva renovada, el tráfico comenzó a fluir y en cuestión de minutos estaba entrando por la puerta del hospital, caminando rápido pero con calma hacia la recepción.

― **Rogue** ―una voz de conocida autoridad lo llamó y como secuela de su niñez bajo ese yugo su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose firme y girándose a ella en completa sumisión―, **es bueno que llegaras** ―la mujer de bata blanca le señaló con la cabeza una camilla que se movilizaba en la parte este del salón de emergencias―, a **Sting se lo llevan de urgenc…**

Y entonces corrió.

Su vista fija en el chico de cabello rubio que era transportado de manera rápida por un par de enfermeras, corrió hacia el hombre con vías de suero en sus brazos que fruncía la frente en un evidente dolor que le incapacitaba a transportarse por sí mismo.

Corrió hacia el hombre que amaba.

 _Al hombre al que jamás se lo había dicho._

― **Sting…** ―llegó junto a él y sin evitar el avance del rubio y las enfermeras le tomó la mano, la mirada adolorida del chico hizo que todo dentro de él se removiera y su corazón se acelerara―, **por favor, Sting. No me puedes dejar solo, eres… tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida… por favor…**

― **Yo…** ―el rubió sonrió a pesar de su condición al escucharlo decir eso, nunca pensó que el azabache se atreviese a decir tales palabras, por supuesto, con sus actos siempre lo demostraba pero escuchar el sentir de la otra persona de sus propios labios y directo de su corazón hacia que todo fuese más real y más fantasioso, al mismo tiempo― **estaré bien, tú también eres…**

― **Rogue** ―la mano de Minerva lo detuvo mientras Sting ingresaba por las puertas dobles―, **una diarrea no lo matará…**

Silencio.

― **¿¡EH!?**

― **Sting vino acá con dolor de estómago, le pusimos suero, y ahorita lo llevan de urgencia al baño. En serio, ¿qué idiota come tanto de un pastel para gatos?**

Minerva rió mientras continuaba grabando la cara entre avergonzada y molesta del azabache.

― **Estúpido Sting…** ―se quejó, pero al final rió.

Pues ni modo, amaba a un idiota.

… _Ese curioso video de confesión fue proyectado el día de su boda…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **69.** "You're the most important person in my life."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿¡Khé!? Soy Sabastu, amo la comedia. :x

xDDD

Espero les haya gustado, por hoy doy por finalizado el Fluff Express. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama**.

 **LightBlue**.

 **Lightkey.**

 **Lady Werempire**.

 **Alicia Melo.**

 **BianWW.**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Melany:** ¡Jajja! Es que la idea es no hacerlos largos. xD Si me pongo hacerlos largo pierdo mi objetivo. 7w7)r Pero me alegra que quisieses más. NwN A veces uso escenas del canon y las cambio un poco, los has visto bien. xD Oh, pero es que todas las personas se ven defectos, aunque los demás piensen que es una cualidad, la persona pensará lo contrario, los humanos somos raros. xD Como la que muere por cabello ondulado teniéndolo liso y la que lo quiere liso teniéndolo ondulado. U-U Gracias por pastear el review a pesar de que tu wi-fi te intentó sabotear. QwQ)9 Gracias mil por leer y por comentar. Besos. O3O/

 **Guest** : Intentaré no dejarlo, mi amor por el Jerza es gigante. QwQ)r Gracias enormes por leer y por la preocupación. Saludos. NwN/

 **Guest Española** : ¿Estás con gripe? DDDD: Espero te recuperes pronto. U,U Y sí, necesitaba algo para desahogar el exceso de ideas que tengo y bueno, me uní a este reto que ves. xD Por supuesto, siempre defendiendo al team fluff. :x Es que Erza está nerviosa, solo Jellal puede poner a Titania así. xD Por suerte en esta ocasión no hay excusas de prometidas. :x No, en su lugar hay excusas para llevarla a casita y seguirla viendo. 7v7 ¡JUJUJU!. ¿Un churumbel de hormonas? xDD Bueno, creo que de eso hay… :x xDD Demasiadas gracias por leer preciosa, y de nuevo, grandes deseos de salud para vos. Besazos. NwN/

 **ClauScarlet** : Intentaré actualizar esas dos para este mes. De hecho estas historias cortas las hago para poder seguir con los long fics, son como para desahogar el exceso e ideas que me tiene medio taponeada. xDD Gracias mil por leer y comentar. NwN/ Saludos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Intentos (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz San Valenship!**

 _En pareja o solteros, no importa. Disfruten el día en que el chocolate está en el pensamiento de casi todo el mundo._

 **7w7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Seven**

 **« Intentos »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mordió del bagel sin dejar de observarla a ella.

 _Erza era un deleite para su vista desde la primera vez que la vio._

La primera vez que su mirada se posó en ella fue durante un seminario en la Universidad ERA, el auditorio estaba lleno, pero ella resaltaba como si tuviese luz propia, o tal vez era simplemente que él estaba en la última fila y en cambio ella estaba en la primera junto a unos inmensos ventanales.

Tal vez solo fuese la luz del sol reflejado en el escarlata de su cabello.

 _Tal vez._

Pero fuese como fuese, Jellal se vio inevitablemente atraído a ella, nunca había entendido de ese tipo de atracciones, pero de alguna manera ahora comprendía el por qué las polillas iban directo a la fuente de luz sin miedo al riesgo de quedar inmolados.

 _Hipnotizados._

 _Fascinados._

 _Seducidos._

Las tres horas de la conferencia se le habían pasado volando, y ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que había preguntado cuando le había tocado su turno en la ronda de preguntas, se sentía en una especie de trance hipnótico imaginando el posible nombre de ella, o sus intereses, y otro montón de cosas que nunca antes le habían interesado saber de alguien que veía por primera vez.

 _Era extraño._

Para su propio desconsuelo, cuando el seminario terminó no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ―de forma casual― llegar a ella y entablar una conversación de colegas ―aunque más tarde descubriría que sus carreras no eran las mismas pero si afines―, y su decepción fue peor cuando al revisar la lista de asistentes se encontró con que muchos de los participantes habían firmado solo con iniciales; y, aunque vio la _"E.S"_ de su nombre, en ese momento no imaginó que pertenecían a ella.

Ahora le parecía totalmente lógico.

 _Erza y― aún más― Scarlet, eran perfectos para ella._

No fue hasta un par de meses después que la volvió a ver, esta vez en una consultoría que su equipo de astrofísica hacia en la Universidad de Fairy Tail, el nuevo equipo de observación que compraron requería de una experta calibración y su tutor de tesis, August Álvarez, fue el elegido para tal cosa, por tanto ellos acudieron junto con él para ayudarle, nunca pensó que justo pasando el pasillo de las aulas de ciencias del tercer piso y al mirar por la ventana un destello escarlata se hiciese presente, y mucho menos la manera en la que solo ese tono de rojo le aceleraría el corazón.

 _Era incómodo._

 _Era raro._

Pero sonrió.

Esos tres días que tardaron en la consultoría inventó decenas de excusas para tener que salir del lugar en donde su tutor calibraba el equipo, si debían ir a por los almuerzos, Jellal iba, si alguien necesitaba una bebida, él se ofrecía, si su profesor requería alguna cosa que habían dejado en el auto, el azulado ya estaba casi que en la puerta dispuesto a traerla de buena gana para el anciano; y por supuesto, cuando nadie ocupaba nada el joven usaba la excusa de contestar una llamada.

 _Del móvil o la de la naturaleza._

Cualquiera le servía.

Para cuando August terminó el trabajo él no había aprendido mucho, no había conseguido nada, y le dolían las piernas de bajar una y otra vez por las escaleras que daban con vistas al patio central de la universidad, de hecho, apenas y logró verla otra vez a lo lejos cuando llevaba el almuerzo de uno de sus compañeros, pero cuando se decidió en ir y bajar las tres plantas ―por sétima vez esa tarde― y presentarse con ella, su compañero lo apuró aduciendo que August los mataría si no se apuraban a terminar con lo que les habían asignado.

Y entonces la perdió de vista.

 _Jellal no se entendía._

Nunca había sido enamoradizo, las novias que había tenido eran cosa de experimentación con eso del compromiso pero con ninguna había durado más que un par de semanas, y por supuesto, con ninguna se había sentido tan atraído; y, a pesar de que las había tratado bien y ellas estaban encantadas con él, nunca pasó por su mente algo realmente serio.

Y entonces pensó que lo que le sucedía era eso que la gente llamaba: _Karma_.

Tal vez el no haber sido realmente serio con ellas le había traído de castigo el no poder acercarse a esa mujer misteriosa que le interesaba. Lo merecía. O eso pensaba él, y por ello, Jellal Fernandes decidió olvidarse de ella.

 _Mas, cuando pensó que la había olvidado, la volvió a ver._

El cruce de cebra en que se la topó no era usualmente concurrido, Magnolia, a pesar de ser una ciudad central tenía un nivel aceptable de tránsito, o solía tenerlo, porque ese día en que la vio y se deleitó en la manera en que ese cabello escarlata adornaba sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus lindas facciones, los autos se confabularon para ocultarla, y por más que intentó cruzar rápido, la mujer se le había perdido de vista.

De nuevo.

 _Pero, ya dicen por allí que la vida recompensa al persistente_

― **Disculpe…** ―la voz femenina se le antojó dulce y enérgica, y por tanto no le importó el tener que dejar de leer para quitarse un audífono y atenderla― **¿Está ocupado?** ―consultó por el asiento al lado de él.

― **O-om.. n-no…** ―la repentina aparición de la mujer que tanto había intentado encontrar lo había dejado como un idiota y apenas atinó a levantarse para darle el asiento junto a la ventana, inclusive, apenas fue capaz de asentir ante la sonrisa de ella en agradecimiento y cuando volvió a sentarse ―ahora junto a ella―, su mente seguía en blanco e incapaz de pensar una manera de entablar conversación con la dueña de la cabellera escarlata que había llamado su atención ―y tal vez más que eso―, hacía meses atrás.

― **Disculpe** ―de nuevo la voz de ella captó su atención― **¿Usted estuvo en ese seminario, cierto?** ―le señaló el libro que él leía, justo él que habían utilizado para la realización de la ronda de preguntas.

― **Yo, s-sí…**

― **Lo sabía** ―ella sonrió triunfal―. **Sabía que había visto su rostro en algún lado.**

― **¿E-eh?** ―se maldijo por parecer un saco de balbuceos pero no esperaba que ella lo recordase, ni siquiera recordaba que ella hubiese lanzado una sola mirada hacia él.

― **Bueno** ―confesó apenada―, **no es fácil olvidar un tatuaje como el suyo** ―Jellal se llevó la mano al rostro de manera automática y ella movió las de ella de manera nerviosa―. **Por favor, no piense que… que lo estoy juzgando o algo, a mí, bueno…** ―se mordió el labio inferior cohibida y ese hecho logró que Jellal sonriera enternecido, no esperaba que esa mujer que parecía de vista tan imponente también tuviese un lado tan tierno― **e-es in-interesante… yo…** ―Erza jugueteó con las puntas de su cola de caballo que yacía ―hipnótica para él― en su hombro derecho―. **Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo impertinente.**

― **No** ―por fin pudo hablar sin tartamudear, tal vez al ver la pena en ella, tal vez porque la luz del ocaso que se traslucía por la ventana del auto bus la hacia verse como una visión que Jellal no quería que se desvaneciese como las otras veces―. **Para nada.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―le miró aún abochornada pero con algo de emoción.

― **De verdad** ―le sonrió y decidido se quitó los audífonos por completo y le extendió la mano―. **Jellal Fernandes, mucho gusto. También recuerdo haberla visto ese día…** ―le confesó pero se guardó para sí todas las peripecias posteriores a ese encuentro.

― **Mucho gusto** ―ella aceptó su mano y Jellal aguantó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que esa suave mano que sostuvo la suya con firmeza envidiable no era una ilusión―. **Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet…**

 _Y entonces rió._

Justo como reía en ese momento mientras ella seguía comiendo bagels sentada en el sillón de su casa y arrecostada en su hombro.

― **¿Qué sucede?** ―le miró extrañada llevando sus dedos llenos de dulce a su propia boca para lamerlos.

― **Nada, Scarlet…** ―le aseguró con una sonrisa y se inclinó a besarle la frente.

― **Jellal** ―entrecerró la mirada y guardó el bagel que recién sacaba de la bolsa de papel de la pastelería en donde los habían comprado―. **Dime que te parece tan gracioso…** ―el azulado se aguantó otra carcajada antes de explicarle.

― **Bien, bien** ―le limpió la comisura del labio lleno de crema pastelera y luego de llevar su pulgar manchado a la boca de ella le preguntó―: **¿Recuerdas el día que nos presentamos en el autobús?**

― **¿El día que te burlaste de mi nombre?** ―replicó divertida luego de lamer el pulgar lleno de dulce del azulado esa vez; al inicio, se había sentido ofendida, pero cuando él le explicó que era más incredulidad de que un apellido calzase tan perfecto con una persona lo dejó pasar.

 _Eso y el hecho de que Jellal la invitase a un helado al bajarse del autobús._

― **No me burlé** ―contestó él con un mohín fingido―. **Solo, bueno, ahora lo sabes, pasé por mucho para saber tu nombre…**

Erza asintió con un sonrojo, y, tomando el brazo de Jellal lo pasó por sobre su hombro abrigado y se acurrucó más en su costado. El día en que el azulado le había confesado todo lo que había hecho por conocerla lo consideraba uno de los días más bochornosos y felices de su vida.

― **Sí…** ―contestó luego de unos segundos―, **y pensar que yo lo tuve tan fácil** ―se burló y él la apretó más contra sí como castigo.

― **¡Ja! Ni me lo recuerdes. Aún no puedo creer que supieses mi nombre antes de ese día en el autobús. ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

― **Se-cre-to…** ―le sacó la lengua, algún día le recordaría que lo llamaron por el nombre cuando le tocó su turno en la ronda de preguntas, o que el nombre y apellido del profesor August, junto con el equipo que lo ayudó a calibrar los aparatos del aula de astrofísica estaban en los registros del laboratorio que ella consultó el día que ya no lo volvió a ver bajar por los almuerzos diarios―, **pero igual, eso no responde mi pregunta inicial, ¿por qué te reías hace un rato?**

Jellal se resignó a seguir sin saber la respuesta a esa incógnita, y en su lugar pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y la elevó lo suficiente para sentarla a horcajadas en su regazo.

― **Es solo que no puedo superar el hecho** ―susurró contra su oído mientras descendía por el contorno de su rostro―, **el cómo hace unos meses quería saber tu nombre y ahora estás desayunando conmigo…** ―sus labios acariciaron su cuello y se deslizaron por el hombro que había quedado desnudo en el momento en que Jellal descendió con ella hasta acostarla de espaldas en el suave sofá― **y en mi suéter** ―terminó con un susurro ronco al escuchar el gemido de ella mientras él subía la tela de su propio abrigo con las manos y besaba la cremosa piel con sus labios.

Aún era muy temprano.

… _Y aún quedaban bagels en la bolsa cuando ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **40.** "I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you're having breakfast with me in my sweater."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

7w7)r Este prompt estaba más pecador… no me culpen. Me es inevitable. xD Y sí se preguntan, sí. Erza también lo vio en el paso de cebra y decidió sentarse a su lado en el autobús sola para poder ―por fin― conversar con el hombre que también llamó su atención en el seminario. :x

No le digan que les dije. D:

xD

Gracias inmensas por leer. **QwQ** Contestaré sus reviews cuando terminé con los prompt de hoy ―no sé si será uno o dos más―, depende de que tan buena sea la rifa conmigo. **xD**

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en

Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Distracción (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz San Valenship!**

 _Solteros o con pareja, disfruten los descuentos en vinos y fresas._

 **7w7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ocho**

 **« Distracción »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La nueva casa se veía mejor a cada minuto.

Era increíble la diferencia que hacia el arrancar un feo papel tapiz y suplantarlo con unos pulcros brochazos de una linda pintura verde menta, solo con eso la sala parecía el triple de iluminada que antes y casi el doble de grande, sin contar el hermoso contraste que ahora se creaba entre la madera oscura de la escalera, las molduras y el piso contra las paredes ahora claras. No podía creer que los dueños anteriores tuviesen ese feo papel oscuro lleno de flores enormes en lugar de aprovechar esa estancia de alto cielo raso con pintura sencilla y la luz que dejaba pasar desde la cocina la puerta doble francesa que daba al patio interior, cuando lo arreglaran y lo llenaran de plantas ya no serían necesarias esas feas cortinas de margaritas junto a las ventanas al lado de la puerta principal para tener a la vista hermosas flores.

 _No veía la hora de quitarlas._

― **De verdad que eres más rápida que una cuadrilla** ―le dijo un azulado que bajaba las gradas tras subir una de las últimas cajas pertenecientes al segundo piso, ella había querido ayudarle pero para Jellal, el estar con menos de dos meses de embarazo era suficiente incapacidad para no dejarla hacer nada, incluso dejarla pintar fue toda una batalla, si no hubiese sido por esa pintura especial que le aseguraron ―juraron― una y otra vez que no causaría daños ni en la futura mamá ni al bebé, Erza estaba segura que Jellal la hubiese amarrado a un sofá para que no hiciese nada.

Le parecía increíble.

 _Pero igual disfrutaba de que la sobreprotegiera._

― **Nada que una buena brocha y un rodillo largo no ayuden a hacer** ―le sonrió con suficiencia y Jellal asintió―. **Cuando termines con las cajas yo ya habré terminado con toda la primera planta.**

― **Claro, eso no lo dudo, Scarlet** ― se agachó para tomar otra caja, su esposa no perdió de vista la manera en que su fornida espalda se tensó al levantar el peso desde sus fibrosas piernas, pasando por sus firmes glúteos y terminó acomodándose en sus brazos trabajados―. **Al menos déjame pintar el cuarto del bebé contigo** ―le cerró un ojo haciéndola sonrojar y comenzó a subir las gradas, la peli-escarlata no perdió de vista cada paso que dio en la escalera de madera noble.

― **Que calor…** ―se encontró murmurando y se regañó a sí misma, cierto era que Jellal era un hombre muy apuesto, y del que le era muy difícil pensar y observar sin caer en el terreno lujurioso de su mente, pero últimamente esas ganas se habían intensificado al punto de que apenas tenía la oportunidad se le tiraba encima.

 _No que Jellal se quejase de ello._

― **Creo que son las hormonas del embarazo…** ―intentó razonar consigo misma, la obstetra ya le había advertido lo que los libros que había leído también decían: pequeñas pérdidas de memoria, nauseas, mareos, vómitos, sueño, antojos, cambios de humor y por supuesto… _aumento del libido._

 _Sí, definitivamente eso era._

Volvió a concentrarse en pintar cuando los pasos de Jellal bajando la sacaron de su razonamiento.

― **Creo que ese lado ya no necesita más pintura** ―comentó el azulado con una sonrisa divertida― **¿acaso ya te cansaste, cariño?**

― **N-no** ―respondió de inmediato y movió la brocha del lugar que había repasado con tanta pintura que terminó chorreando el piso cubierto con plástico―, **solo pensaba en qué color p-poner en la oficina de arriba.**

Jellal asintió sin creerle y volvió a agacharse por una caja.

La mirada de Erza de nuevo no perdió detalle en la distensión y extensión de cada músculo que la delgada y blanca tela apegada ―debido a todo el trabajo de mudanza― con una fina capa de sudor al cuerpo de su esposo dejaba adivinar con facilidad.

 _¡Pero que interesante era la anatomía humana!_

― **La brocha pinta mejor si tiene pintura** ―le recordó su esposo mientras subía las escaleras, Erza observó cómo esa parte de la pared sin papel tapiz seguía casi sin pintura porque ella no estaba prestando atención.

 _O al menos no a la pintura._

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Concentración.

 _Sí, eso era._

Necesitaba concentrarse.

Frunció el entrecejo como si la formación de esa arruga fuese lo mismo que crear un muro entre sus deseos y su deber, llenó la brocha de pintura, afirmó la mano contra la pared y afianzó el ceño cuando las pisadas de su esposo descendieron de nuevo por las escaleras.

 _«Demonios, ¿Por qué es tan rápido?»_ imprecó enojada consigo misma por la facilidad en que la presencia próxima de su azulado la hacía perder la concentración.

 _Y no solo eso._

Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Jellal ―poco después de cierto paseo escolar― él siempre lograba sacarla de su modo centrado de ser.

Nerviosismo, felicidad, euforia… _lujuria_.

Muchas emociones se generaban a partir de la visión de ese hombre.

― **Qué demonios…** ―se regañó en baja voz por el pensamiento y se concentró en el arriba y abajo de la brocha en lugar de ver como una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de Jellal, acariciaba su tatuaje y se perdía por su fuerte cuello― **Maldición…** ―murmuró de nuevo al darse cuenta que sí ―claro que sí― había visto detalle a detalle el viaje de esa gota de sudor, y también había visto como su esposo peinaba la mitad de su sedoso y azulado cabello hacia atrás para apartarlo de su mirada y lo sujetaba con una pequeña liga en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, haciéndola incapaz de no fijar su mirada en esos cincelados pómulos y esas mejillas adornadas con ese creído hoyuelo que parecía no querer desaparecer de su rostro mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

― **¿Te pasa algo, Erza?**

― **¡NADA!** ―respondió molesta aunque no debería, Jellal solo rió y subió de nuevo― **¡Lo está haciendo a propósito! ¿Cierto?** ―interrogó a la brocha que sostenía y ésta respondió derramando pintura en su mano por tenerla volcada―. **Estoy perdida…** ―suspiró dándose por vencida y limpiándose la pintura en su mano en la vieja camisa que Jellal le dio para la tarea que ella se propuso― **¿Pero que puedo hacer si son las hormonas?** ―se mordió un labio y sus mejillas se calentaron cuando su esposo bajó de nuevo, soltó un bufido y se quitó la camisa para limpiarse luego el sudor del rostro.

 _«¡Eso sí que es a propósito!»_ Reclamó en su mente porque su boca estaba entreabierta observando esos perfectos abdominales que se doblaban mientras él se agachaba.

 **―Creo que terminé.** **¿Esta caja es de la cocina, cierto?**

― **¿Q-qué?** ―Erza balbuceó ante la repentina pregunta, se había enfocado tanto en delinear cada contorno de los músculos de los costados de Jellal que no había entendido la pregunta de su mirada y se guió por la mirada burlona que él le dirigió al escucharla balbucear mientras lo veía― **¡No!** ―negó con sus manos repetidamente mientras la brocha salpicaba de un lado a otro― **¡No te es-estaba mirando! ¡Y-yo estaba mirando algo detrás de ti!** ―intentó darle su mejor cara de póker pero su cara roja semejante a su cabello la hacían perder toda credibilidad―. **¡Veía l-las cortinas!**

Jellal asintió con seriedad.

― **Imagino que sí, cariño** ―aseguró complaciente pero travieso, levantándose del suelo con su camisa en la mano caminando decidido a ella―. **Esas cortinas son hermosas, deberíamos dejarlas cuando terminemos de arreglar todo… ¿Verdad, _Scarlet_?**

― **S-sí…** ―perdida en el sonido de su voz aterciopelada se molestó en la respuesta que dio y se corrigió― **¡N-no, claro que no! ¡Son horribles!**

― **¿Horribles? Pero si justo ahora dijiste que…**

― **¡Ya! Lo admito…** ―soltó por fin la verdad junto a la brocha que cayó al suelo―. **Te veía a ti…**

― **¿A mí?** ―la manera en que fingió sorpresa pero ladeó su sonrisa la hizo soltar una carcajada.

― **Culpa a las hormonas** ―con un puchero se enfrentó a su mirada mientras el azulado le limpiaba la pintura que seguía en sus manos con la camisa que se había quitado para luego acariciarle con ternura una de sus mejillas color carmín.

― **¿Culparlas?** ―negó ofendido y le besó la nariz haciéndola sonreír de manera aniñada― **Las venero…** ―aseguró mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al segundo piso en donde su dormitorio ya listo los esperaba.

Intentarían domar esas hormonas.

… _Cuando por fin bajaron, la pintura en la brocha ya estaba seca…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **101**. "What? No! I wasn't staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Jojojo! Esas hormonas… esas hormonas… 7w7)r A nadie dejan concentrarse. ¿Creen que las domaron? :x

Infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacéis infinitamente feliz. Iré a por una más y los contestó. QwQ

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Historia (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Día De San Valenship!**

 _Amen y amen, que hay muchos tipos de amor._

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nine**

 **« Historia »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No había parado de escribir desde la madrugada.

Jellal no se detenía en el constante tecleo de su lap top, el libro que había soñado de niño e ideado hacía casi dos años estaba a punto de recibir el punto final y sentía que había llegado el momento de hacerlo, nunca creyó que llegase el día en que usaría su conocimiento en la rama científica para crear algo como un libro de aventura y fantasía sobre un mago errante que utilizaba el poder del cosmos y la sabiduría de las estrellas a su favor, pero su esposa le había insistido en cuánto escuchó ese viejo sueño de él, y él, Jellal Fernandes, se creyó eso que le decía ella, de que podía hacer posible cada cosa que se propusiese, y esa idea que cultivó de niño en su imaginación podría plasmarse para que otros también la disfrutasen.

 _Y por eso debía terminarlo ese mismo día._

― **Jellal** ―la caricia en su cabello fue sutil pero no por ello menos placentera―, **que no se te olvide comer** ―le dejó un rápido beso en la sien luego de colocarle al lado un plato con varios emparedados estratégicamente cortados para que los pudiese comer de un bocado y no dejar de usar sus manos sobre las teclas―. **Y no te ahogues…** ―le palmeó la espalda cuando tosió por tragar de prisa, Erza sonrió cuando la mano de Jellal voló hacia la botella de té junto al plato.

… _Una manera de facilitarle las cosas..._

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

Las manecillas del reloj no se detenían, así como tampoco se detenían los pixeles en su pantalla que unidos bajo un código binario predeterminado formaban las letras que a su vez se conjugaban para formar palabras y estas creaban la historia que por tanto tiempos solo vivió en su cabeza.

― **Erik está abajo** ―informó la peli-escarlata al entrar a su oficina―, **supongo que vino por lo que te pidió ayer** ―Jellal asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Erza tomó los libros que el azulado le había dejado preparados a su amigo―. **¿Y el folder?**

― **Arriba** ―fue la única palabra que le arrancó al increíblemente concentrado hombre y eso la hizo aguantar una carcajada mientras tomaba lo necesario y bajaba a entregar el pedido.

Ella y Jellal tenían eso en común.

… _Cuando se proponían algo, nada los distraía…_

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

Cuando la tarde llegó las ventanas seguían abiertas y el azulado veía ensimismado el párrafo que tenía que continuar, algo no le calzaba y lo borró por completo, frunció el ceño y observó la hora en la esquina de la pantalla.

 _«5:43»_ se apuró a sí mismo al ver la hora y de inmediato la idea perfecta llegó a él, terminaría ese libro ese día, como se lo había propuesto.

… _Debía y quería hacerlo..._

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

― **Jellal** ―Cuando Erza entró de nuevo a la oficina ya era de noche, encendió la luz de la habitación, cerró las ventanas y se inclinó junto a él para acomodarle los lentes de grueso marco que se le habían movido y él no se había dado cuenta―, **para que no te quedes sin energía** ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y le puso un bombón de chocolate en los labios y una taza de café al lado―. **Estaré abajo revisando unos informes del trabajo, llámame si ocupas algo. Pediré la cena por encargo** ―como en todas las visitas de su esposa, Jellal no despegó los ojos de la pantalla en ningún momento y asintió con rapidez.

… _Porque si la veía a ella perdería por completo la concentración…_

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

― **¡Siete y dieciséis!** ―sonrió de manera inevitable y revisó la última línea escrita, sintió su pulso temblar cuando presionó con decisión la tecla del punto.

No era cualquier punto.

… _Era el punto y final…_

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

La cena que Erza había pedido llegó a las nueve de la noche, de nuevo pensando en él había pedido algo simple de comer: nuggets de pollo, papas fritas y diversas salsas, se los llevó a él en un plato alargado y con un tenedor para que no manchase de grasa el teclado de la portátil, Jellal sonrió cuando ella tomó una de sus manos, lo hizo sujetar el tenedor, hundirlo en el nugget sumergirlo en la salsa de mostaza miel ―la favorita de ambos― y luego llevarlo a la boca de él.

― **Por si no recordabas como se come** ―le dejó otro beso rápido, esta vez en el hombro y la tensión que Jellal sentía por estar todo el día sentado y con las manos en el teclado se desvaneció, pero también sus empeño de quedarse sentado un par de horas más mientras editaba los cinco capítulos que había escrito en ese día se tambalearon al ver el reflejo sonriente de su esposa en la pantalla.

Pero resistió.

… _Y mandó a imprimir los capítulos que ya había revisado..._

 **.**

 **« .+. »**

 **.**

Cuando Jellal bajó ―con el plato de la cena vacío― a la sala, solo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, aprovechó tal hecho y lavó los pocos trastes que encontró sucios en la pila y guardó todo en la alacena cuando terminó de secarlos, cuando terminó se dirigió a la sala solo para encontrarse dormida a su esposa inclinada en la mesa central frente al sofá, los informes de su trabajo estaban ordenados junto a ella y solo uno se encontraba atrapado bajo su apacible rostro durmiente.

Suspiró enamorado.

La mujer frente a él se había despertado poco después que él, posiblemente el constante repiqueteó de las teclas la había sacado del sueño, él no solía escribir en la cama, pero la idea que le llegó a las tres de la mañana casi que lo había poseído y había iniciado allí; y, aunque luego se fue a la oficina para no molestarla, Erza ya no siguió durmiendo y en su lugar se había puesto a hacerle el desayuno y las constantes meriendas para mantenerlo concentrado y lleno de energía.

― **Hey…** ―se agachó junto a ella y al no recibir respuesta se elevó lo suficiente para casi envolverla con su cuerpo, a milímetros de ella quedó mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba su dulce aroma antes de llamarla de nuevo―. Erza… ―la observó removerse y sonrió para luego acariciar con su nariz la mejilla de su peli-escarlata, ella solo sonrió pero no abrió sus ojos, Jellal besó su sien y con cuidado la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

― **¿Jell…?** ―balbuceó cuando el azulado le quitó los zapatos―. **Oh, lo siento** ―se disculpó e intentó sentarse pero Jellal se lo impidió colocando una mano en su hombro y besando su frente con ternura―. **Me quedé dormida.**

― **Estabas cansada** ―le sonrió para calmarla y le soltó el lazo azul de su cuello, le quitó la blusa y le colocó una de las camisas de él que a ella le encantaba usar de pijama y él amaba ver en ella―. **No te preocupes.**

― **Ummm** ―Erza gimió cuando sintió las manos de Jellal soltar su cabello de la cola de caballo y masajear su cuero cabelludo―. **No sé qué haría sin ti…** ―afirmó sonriendo y cerrando de nuevo los ojos―. **Siempre estoy necesitando de tus cuidados.**

― **¿Qué dices?** ―el hombre detuvo su masaje y Erza abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo que Jellal colocó en su pecho―. **La verdad es que yo te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas** **a mí** ―aseguró depositándole un beso en la frente―. **Sin ti jamás hubiese podido cumplir este gran sueño que es mi vida ahora, ni este pequeño sueño que por fin está listo.**

― **¿Listo?** ―a pesar del bochorno que le produjeron las palabras del azulado, Erza se levantó con rapidez y tomó el folder donde el escrito de Jellal por fin estaba completo― **¿De verdad lo terminaste?** ―le preguntó emocionada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos llorosos por la alegría también estaban llenos de orgullo.

 _Para él, todo su esfuerzo valía la pena solo por eso._

― **A-así es…** ―su voz trató de sonar segura pero no pudo evitar que mucha emoción y nerviosismo se filtrase en ella―, **yo… quería regalártelo…**

― **¿Regalármelo?** ―parpadeó confundida― **¿No se supone que ibas a publicarlo?**

― **Eso es lo que se supone que pasará** ―le explicó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos―, **pero pase lo que pase quiero que seas la primera lectora, y la dueña de la primera copia impresa, yo… sé que es poco, que hoy te he causado muchos problemas y que ya casi termina el día, pero… ¡Feliz San Valentín, Erza!**

El besó que le depositó en la mejilla fue con labios algo temblorosos.

― **Jellal…** ―sintió a Erza volverse entre sus brazos― **¿por eso tanto empeño en terminarlo hoy?**

Él asintió y Erza sonrió mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos color chocolate.

― **No sé exactamente de que tratará esta historia, sé que será magnifica, pero…** ―se abrazó a él y sonrió contra su hombro―, **no creo que supere a la que yo vivo contigo cada día.**

Ese fue el primero de muchos libros.

… _El favorito de sus hijos, y también de sus nietos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **73**."I need you more than you need me."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Se supone que lo iba a subir el catorce pero a medio capitulo llegaron visitas de sorpresa. **xD** Pero bueno, meus amigos me trajeron chocolates y pizza así que no me quejo. **7w7)r**

No sé por qué sentí nostalgia al terminar este cap. **xD** Fue algo raro.

Por cierto, he recibido un par de sugerencias muy interesantes, una sobre Erza y el embarazo y otra sobre un chico de gran IQ, no puedo asegurarlo pero me han llamado mucho la atenciónl la primera puede que la utilice con alguno de estos promps, la segunda, **tal vez** para algo un poco más grande. **NwN** Gracias por las sugerencias.

Espero les haya gustado. **NwN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Banana Sama**.

 **LightBlue**.

 **Lightkey.**

 **Lady Werempire**.

 **Alicia Melo.**

 **BianWW.**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Bluewater14**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest Del Churumbel De Hormonas** : Vale que si te he entendido. xDD No te preocupes mujer, que no solo te he comprendido perfecto, sino que me has sacado una risa por eso. Más que andar en fire, es que estoy tratando de deshacerme de un exceso de ideas que no me dejan concentrarme en las actus. xD Ambos son tal para cual, son demasiado responsables y sobreprotectores el uno con el otro. X333333 Es que en serio, con esos dos el fluff sale solo, ni me tengo que poner a pensar mucho, solo… ¡PUM! Aparece… xDD No sé qué voy con todo este fluff… Tenés razón, Mashima nos da el Jerza a cuenta gotas, pero bueno… QwQ Peor es nada. Yo shoro contigo… Un besazo para España, y descansa de lo lindo, que me siento toda honrada cuando veo que pones que lees y luego duermes. xD

 **Guest** **:** Con un Jellal así enfrente yo no me concentro en nada y ni trataría de ocultarlo… 7w7)r Otra cosa es que él a mí no me haría caso. QwQ Pero bueno, igual prefiero que esté con Erza (¿?) xD Con hormonas o sin hormonas esos dos pasan buscando la oportunidad de meterse mano. :x O eso me han contado, que se sho… sho solo chismeo… no se lo digáis a ellos. 7x7)r Gracias mil por leer y el comentario. xD Besos. O3O/

 **Melany:** Es que las hormonas aumentaron lo que ya sentía sin ellas todos los días. U-U Que vida tan difícil la de Erza. U-U xD Las hormonas las domaron como todos unos expertos, o al menos por unas horas, esas hormonas son bien rebeldes y si no se le alborotan a Erza, se le alborotan a Jellal y ambos se terminan contagiando. D: ¡Que barbaridad! xD Gracias por leer y el comentario. Me alegra mucho que te gusten. NwN/ Beshos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Voluntades (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Holo! **.o./** Volvemos con la medicina fluff, un poco de headcanons y uno de mis fetiches favoritos de Jellal. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál? JUJUJU! Creo que lo descubrirán. Tal vez… **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dedicado a:

 **Beita.**

 _~Que me ayudo con su número a decidirme~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ten**

 **« Voluntades »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ambos eran… bastante competitivos.

Y es por eso que esa apuesta que habían iniciado por mera diversión hacía ocho días, cuatro horas y treinta y dos minutos se había alargado tanto.

 _Ninguno quería perder._

Y no que el premio fuese irresistible, cualquiera de los dos estaría más que dispuesto en pagar todo un fin de semana en un hotel de playa todo incluido para el otro, de todos modos sería una salida en conjunto y ambos lo disfrutarían, pero ―porque el _"pero"_ es necesario para la _"tragedia"_ ―, el orgullo de los dos había quedado atado en esa promesa del dedo meñique que hicieron después de picarse en el honor.

 _No desistirían._

Jamás.

 _Desistir sería una forma de insulto para su respetado contrincante._

Sin embargo, no perder incluía muchas cosas permitidas, y, tentar al otro era una muy buena opción si lo que se quería era acabar con esa apuesta que ya estaba volviendo locos a ambos.

― **Solo porque estés aquí acostada y te sueltes de pronto el cabello no me va a hacer perder…** ―Aseguró Jellal mientras intentaba parecer nada seducido por la manera en que el cabello escarlata de la mujer resbalaba de sus cremosos hombros al acostarse en el sillón, y se posaba en el cojín del sofá para luego se desparramarse casi centellante hasta el suelo en donde se ondulaba hasta decorar la madera clara del piso.

Sí.

No tocar el cabello de Erza había sido su apuesta.

 _¿Y cómo se le había ocurrido apostar uno de sus puntos débiles?_

No lo sabía.

Pero lo que sí sabía es que sus dedos picaban por acariciar y cepillar esos hermosos mechones escarlatas que de niño fueron la razón de que le llegase a hablar a la nueva niña que inició clases ese cuarto día en la primaria Rosemary.

― **No sé de qué hablas…** ―respondió ella tomando un mechón de cabello fingiendo revisar las puntas.

― **Claro que lo sabes** ―la enfrentó con la mirada―, **has usado por dos días el cabello totalmente amarrado, incluso has usado esos gorros tejidos de invierno para ocultarlo, y justo ahora vienes y lo sueltas enfrente mío…**

― **Es pura casualidad que la liga se reventara cuando llegué a la sala** ―su actuación de inocencia fue pésima―, **pero si quieres me voy al cuarto.**

― **Eso es absurdo** ―negó Jellal y tomó la mano libre de ella―. **Quiero estar contigo** ―su confesión hizo a Erza sonreír.

― **Entonces ven aquí** ―abrió sus brazos para él y Jellal se mordió el interno de la mejilla.

― **Si lo hago, ganarás…** ―negó con la cabeza pero se inclinó de donde estaba sentado para darle un beso en la mano―. **Buen intento.**

Erza chasqueó la lengua y soltó un suspiro.

Jellal sacó una bolsa de papel que tenía escondida.

― **¿Qué es eso?** ―preguntó curiosa la mujer y su boca se abrió de par en par cuando el azulado soltó su mano y sacó un pastel de fresa de ella―. **¡E-eso no, oh… eso es…!**

― **El nuevo pastel de la pastelería de Mirajane** ―subió la ceja divertido―. **¿Quieres?**

El grito contenido de frustración de la mujer fue bastante audible.

Sí.

No comer pastel de fresas había sido su apuesta.

 _¿Y cómo se había atrevido a apostar con eso?_

No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía es que ningún otro dulce podría suplir el lugar de ese, esos días sin él se lo habían demostrado, no había tarta, helado, flan o tartaleta que se le comparasen.

 _Pero debía resistir._

Sin importar lo tentador que era ver como la cuchara de plástico que sujetaba Jellal atravesaba sin problema alguno el lustre de crema pastelera de encima y se enterraba luego en el húmedo bizcocho, cortando con avidez el centro con más crema y trozos de fresa hasta chocar finalmente con el plástico del empaque para llevar decorado con un diablillo de ojos adorables.

 _Sweet Devil´s Bakery._

Su pastelería favorita.

― **¡Eso es trampa…!** ―se quejó tapándose la cara con las manos para no ver como esa cucharada llena de dulce paraíso se perdía en la boca del azulado.

― _ **Ummmmmmmmmmmm…**_ ―se deleitó Jellal con el dulce, exagerando el sonido un poco al ver como hacía efecto en su amada ―contrincante― peli-escarlata―. ¿ **Sabes? Creo que Mira a agregado algo de licor en el relleno y sabe…** ―se detuvo fingiendo pensar mientras ojeaba a la mujer que le miraba entre los dedos de la mano que supuestamente la tapaban de la visión casi de tortura frente a ella―, **no sabría definirlo… es demasiado…** ―se metió otra cucharada a la boca y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del sabor― **perfecto… tan dulce, tan suave… y tan fresco…**

Erza respiró hondo y se sentó en el sofá, su mirada se concentró en ver sus propios dedos cepillar sus hebras escarlatas para no ver a Jellal disfrutar de un postre que debería de ser de ella.

Jellal partió otro trozo de pastel y volvió a gemir de placer intentando ignorar como los dedos de Erza se deslizaban de arriba abajo en medio de esa sedosidad escarlata que él adoraba.

 _Minutos._

 _Caricias._

 _Saboreo._

 _Propuesta._

― **¿Qué tal sí…** ―comenzó la peli-escarlata y se contuvo cuando Jellal la volteó a ver con un poco de crema pastelera en el labio―, **nos rendimos ambos al mismo tiempo?** ―propuso mirándolo fijamente, y al ver que la mirada miel de Jellal no cedía, gateó hacía él, ladeó un poco el rostro y le miró con ojos grandes y suplicantes mientras su labio inferior se sobreponía un poco al superior en un adorable mohín.

Jellal tensó la mandíbula.

Jellal se mordió la mejilla.

Jellal intentó no doblegarse.

 _Y entonces Jellal suspiró._

― **¡No me hagas esa carita de cachorro!** ―casi suplico en su tono y Erza parpadeó con inocencia y abrió sus labios rosas con un halo de tanta ingenuidad que el azulado perdió un par de latidos― **¿Cómo se supone que le diré que no a eso?**

Erza soltó una risita suave y se acomodó en su regazo.

― **No lo hagas…** ―le miró desde su cómodo sitió y se mordió un labio―. **Actuemos como adultos y dejemos esto en tablas. ¿Qué dices?** ―los dedos de Erza tomaron un mechón escarlata y acarició con él el pecho cubierto por un sencillo suéter de su esposo―. **¿Eh, Je-llal?** ―separó las silabas de manera injustamente provocadora.

Y Jellal cedió.

 _¿Cómo no iba a ceder?_

Desde que inició esa ridícula apuesta no había podido siquiera besar a su prometida de la forma correcta porque no podía tocar su cabello, y ni hablar de hacer otras cosas porque era obvio que perdería ante la tentación de enredar sus dedos en el escarlata de sus hebras mientras se adentraba en su otra esencia sedosa.

 _No podía más._

― **A las tres…** ―fue su respuesta con voz ronca y llenó uno de sus dedos con pastel para acercarlo a los labios más que dispuestas de la mujer mientras su otra mano se acercaba al cabello esparcido en su regazo.

― **Tres…**

― **Dos…**

― **Uno…**

― **Hmmmmmm…** ―ambos suspiraron en deleite y luego de que las papilas de Erza degustaran el dulzor, y los dedos de Jellal se deleitaran en la suavidad de las hebras escarlatas, los dos pasaron a un nuevo nivel de necesidad.

 _Una mayor._

Erza se elevó para atrapar a Jellal entre sus piernas y continuar su degustación del dulce en la boca de él, y Jellal enredó con fuerza sus dedos en el cabello a la altura de su nuca y espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y se la llevaba a la alcoba.

No había perdedores reales en esa casa.

… _No, ambos gimieron por la ganancia de la abstención…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **50**. "Don't give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿Descubrieron cuál es mi fetiche favorito en Jellal? xDD ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo si de niño él se encantó tanto de su cabello que le dio su apellido por ello? QwQ)9 ASDASD Los adoro tanto. Espero les haya gustado. NwN/

Gracias inmensas por leer. **QwQ** Contestaré sus reviews cuando terminé con los prompt de hoy ―no sé si será uno o dos más―, depende de que tan buena sea la rifa conmigo. **xD**

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Petitoria (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Y… el último de la noche/madrugada… ¿Y adivinen qué? En Mashiverse, o sea, en universe canon. ¿Por qué? Pues porque el prompt que me rifaron gritaba universo original y pues… ¿Quién soy yo para callar a la musa que me grita al oído a media noche? **7w7)r**

¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Eleven**

 **« Petitoria »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Que la mirase como la miraba era… _intrigante_.

No era que el verse fuese extraño, desde que había finalizado la batalla con Álvarez era normal que el gremio independiente de él se quedase en Magnolia y también se pasase de vez en cuando al gremio a festejar como solo Fairy Tail podía hacerlo:

 _Batallas de bebida._

 _Surf en barriles._

 _Peleas repentinas._

 _Duelos extraños._

 _Karaoke de media noche_.

En Fairy Tail todo era válido para pasar un buen rato, y, Crime Sorcière parecía que no tenía ningún problema con ello porque siempre terminaba acoplándose bien. ¿Y que importaba si de pronto Sorano y Gajeel discutían por el escenario del karaoke? ¿Y a quién le molestaría ver una pelea de divas entre Evergreen y Macbeth que siempre terminaba cuando este se dormía y la mujer siempre de verde hervía en cólera por ser ignorada? ¿O acaso importaba que Richard les diese consejos de amor a unas emocionadas Juvia y Meredy mientras Sawyer se burlaba de cierto mago de hielo que veía una y otra vez las sonrojadas mejillas de Juvia cada vez que Richard decía la palabra amor y ella volteaba a verlo? Que va. ¿Por qué molestarse al ver a Laxus y Cobra intentar ganarle a Cana tomando alcohol? ¿Cómo no sonreír con complicidad cuando el maestro de cabello azulado se sentaba junto a la mujer de la armadura y la invitaba a un postre tras otro mientras conversaban con tranquilidad sobre todo y sobre nada?

Todo estaba bien.

 _Pero podía estar mejor._

Como lo fue para Erza Scarlet cuando Jellal Fernandes le pidió que le permitiese acompañar a casa.

 _¿Iba ella a desperdiciar tal eventualidad?_

Jamás.

Por ello ahora caminaban, no de la mano, ni siquiera tan cerca, pero al menos la luz de la luna traspasaba lo suficiente las nubes del otoño nocturno para lograr alargar su sombra justo lo necesario como para que, a unos pasos de ellos, el reflejo oscuro de su existencia corporal se tocase y se fundiese.

 _Como si fuese una predicción de su futuro._

Como si sus sombras unidas a unos pasos de ellos fuesen un indicativo de que sus caminos estaban a punto de unirse y entremezclarse, como una vez acertó en decir él mientras tranquilizaba el temblor y los miedos en ella.

El viento sopló fuerte y frío.

 _Pero la voz de él era más clara y cálida para ella que cualquier cosa._

― **El Rey quiere que trabajemos para él** ―la frase de Jellal para romper el silencio trajo un bullicio a la cabeza de la mujer―. **Quiere que continuemos nuestro trabajo, de la misma manera que lo hemos venido haciendo.**

Erza caminó un par de pasos antes de poder contestar.

― **¿Se convertirían en un gremio legal?**

― **Podría decirse, pero seguiríamos siendo independientes al Consejo Mágico, nuestra misión de eliminar otros gremios no es compatible con gran parte de su reglamento.**

― **Entiendo** ―Erza asintió y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, Jellal sonrió porque eso era señal inequívoca de que estaba cavilando toda posibilidad sobre el asunto.

 _«O tal vez no todas…»_ pensó nervioso para sí mismo.

Esa noche él quería hablarle de otras ciertas posibilidades.

― **El Consejo Mágico desde hace tiempo les dio su perdón y ya no son perseguidos, pueden seguir como hasta ahora sin problemas, sin embargo, contar con el beneplácito del Rey significaría un gran apoyo** ―expresó su pensar la mujer y le miró con seriedad.

― **Así es. El Rey nos supliría con fondos de muchos tipos, económicos, militares, académicos y más. Incluso podríamos contar con una pequeña parte del ejército real para mantener control sobre las células oscuras que desarmamos, para que no crezcan de nuevo y no manchen con sus objetivos oscuros a nuevas víctimas.**

― **Prevenir es mejor que curar** ―afirmó ella y él asintió totalmente de acuerdo―. **Y entonces…** ―Erza se detuvo y una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello sin piedad, Jellal hizo amago de quitarse su abrigo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no lo había traído consigo, por el nerviosismo de lo que quería decirle a ella lo había olvidado en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Erza rió divertida al entender lo que pasaba y negó―. **No te preocupes, solo es un poco de viento.**

― **Sé que se necesita más que eso para que estés en peligro** ―agregó él soltando un suspiro―, **pero al menos en algo como esto, me gustaría… ayudarte…**

Erza se sonrojó y negó de nuevo.

― **Me ayudas de muchas formas** , **siempre lo has hecho…** ―confesó con una sonrisa y al sentir que un silencio incómodo se iba a instalar sobre ellos decidió continuar con el tema inicial―. **¿L-Los demás que dicen sobre el asunto?**

― **Quieren aceptar** ―respondió Jellal entendiendo el sentir de ella al continuar con ese tema―. **Eso nos permitiría dejar de ser nómadas, recibir la información gracias a la ayuda de espías reales implicaría que necesitaríamos una base, una ciudad… y cada uno de ellos…** ―se detuvo un momento y metió las manos en sus bolsillos―, **todos en Crime Sorcière quieren un lugar al que llamar hogar…**

Erza volvió a asentir.

― **Entonces deberían aceptar.**

― **Es a la conclusión que he llegado después de meditarlo con cuidado** ―informó él y se puso en marcha cuando la vio caminar a ella de nuevo.

Silencio.

Las nubes se movían un poco más rápido, apenas lo necesario para ver parchones de cielo estrellado aquí y allá, sus sombras seguían unidas gracias a la luminiscencia rebelde de la luna que evadía aún las constipadas nubes, y el tiempo solo parecía ser marcado por el latir de su corazón.

 _Aunque no era de fiar._

Su latido estaba acelerado.

Si de verdad el tiempo se moviese a ese ritmo entonces ya habrían pasado un par de semanas desde que palabras habían circulado entre ellos, y la verdad era que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

 _Y pasos._

― **¿Y tú?** ―preguntó ella de repente y el azulado no pudo más que detenerse y mirarla fijamente cuando Erza copió su acción y le miró esperando una respuesta.

Y él no necesitaba que le diese contexto para entender a qué se refería.

― **Yo también.**

― **¿E-en Fiore?**

― **Así es.**

― **¿E-en Magnolia?**

― **No lo sé.**

Erza bajó la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza.

― **Saben que cuentan con Fairy Tail para lo que necesiten, ¿cierto?**

― **Lo sé.**

― **Siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes.**

― **Entonces eso resuelve parte de ese problema.**

― **¿Qué problema?**

― **Bueno, más bien era un dilema.**

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

El viento fuerte de nuevo danzó entre sus cabellos, pero esta vez la mano de Jellal no se contuvo y salió de su escondite cálido en sus bolsillos para sujetar un par de mechones escarlatas tras la oreja de la mujer.

 _Latidos._

 _Pensamientos._

 _Deseos._

 _Confesión._

― **Porque es cuando estamos juntos que me siento en mi hogar…** ―la mano de Jellal se trasladó con delicadeza a la mejilla de la mujer que contenía las lágrimas ante lo escuchado―. **Así que para que yo encuentre ese hogar que me preguntas, necesito saber si tú… Erza Scarlet…** ―Jellal se acercó a ella e inclinó su rostro hasta chocar sus frentes mientras sus dedos limpiaban las lágrimas que resbalaban desde sus brillantes ojos color chocolate―, **si estás dispuesta a dejarme vivir junto a tí…**

El viento que pasó no tuvo más cabida entre ellos dos esa noche.

… _Porque sus cuerpos terminaron muy juntos, casi tanto como sus almas…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **94**. "Whenever we're together, I feel at home."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi corazón late y dice Jerzy, Jerzy… 7w7)r Si parece nostálgico es porque Mashima no me ha dado Jerzy Jerzy y como esto está en Mashiverse pues la fangirl esperanzada me ganó. xD ¡SOY CULPABLE! QwQ)9 xDDD

Espero les haya gustado. NwN/

Gracias inmensas por leer. **QwQ** Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 **Banana Sama**.

 **LightBlue**.

 **Lightkey.**

 **Lady Werempire**.

 **Alicia Melo.**

 **BianWW.**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Guest De España**

 **Guest.**

 **Melany.**

 **MinSul6011**

 _¿Son vosotras que sería de sho? Seguramente estaría ignorando todo este fluff interior._

Gracias.

 **QwQ)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	12. Propuesta (Gale)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Esto se está convirtiendo en mi terapia perfecta para días cansados o difíciles. **xD** En fin… Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para:

 **BianWW**

 _~Puede que sea amante del hierro y la enana, pero me apoya con el mago y la guerrera~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Twelve**

 **« Proposición »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pasaba las hojas una tras otra pero no podía concentrarse.

Bufando para sí misma la mujer de cabello celeste se acomodó las gafas de marco rojo, frunció el ceño y se enfocó en las letras frente a ella, se suponía que la menuda joven estaba estudiando para sus finales del mes próximo, su maestría en literatura estaba casi en sus manos y no iba a permitir que se le escapase de los dedos solo porque el primo de su compañera de piso estaba de vacaciones en Magnolia y Juvia le había ofrecido quedarse con ellas para que no gastase en alojamiento en una ciudad en donde ese tipo de hospedajes estaba por las nubes.

 _No podía quejarse._

No solo Juvia le había pedido permiso, sino que también ella había estado totalmente de acuerdo, como estudiante sabía lo difícil que era poder salir de paseo y lo caro que era un buen disfrute del tiempo libre en vacaciones, inclusive estaba emocionada en conocerlo, ya que no todos los días se conocía a un recién graduado ingeniero que además era un músico en una pequeña banda de su pueblo natal.

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_

Su naturaleza era curiosa.

Y, aunque su primera impresión no fue la mejor de todas al ser saludada con un fresco _"¿Así que eres la enana de la que tanto me habló Charquito?"_ , al pasar los días de ese largo mes aprendió a disfrutar de esa personalidad tan bromista como dominante del chico.

 _Aunque había mucho más que eso._

Gajeel Redfox, con todo y sus piercings, tatuajes, look rebelde, personalidad de macho alfa y bromas rallantes en insultos también guardaba dentro de sí ―y para la visualización de unos pocos― un corazón de…

― **¿Oro?…** ―susurró para sí con una sonrisa al ver al chico en cuestión casi caerse por el pequeño balcón del apartamento para atraer con comida al esquivo gato negro que Gajeel se empeñaba en hacer su mascota y al que había rescatado luego de entrar a una escaramuza con unos tipos que maltrataban al animal por haberse robado un pescado, Gajeel era un tipo duro, y muchos lo considerarían más de un montón, pero él era más que eso― **¿Oro recubierto en duro hierro?** ―asintió para sí misma.

Eso era él.

 _Algo muy valioso recubierto en algo muy sencillo._

― **¡PANTERLILY! ¡VEN!** **¡PANTERLILY NO HUIRÁS POR SIEMPRE DEL GRAN YO!** ―lo oyó gritar y ahogó la carcajada que sintió escaparse, al fin y al cabo la chica no quería llamar su atención, ese día de milagro no la había molestado ―aunque su constante ir y venir por el apartamento con solo una camiseta puesta la distraía bastante―; y no quería arriesgarse a eso, especialmente cuando en esos últimos días las bromas de él habían mutado a una especie de intimidad extraña, cosas como burlarse de su estatura al no alcanzar algo de la parte alta del librero o los estantes habían cambiado a peticiones de un beso a cambio de ayudarla, y aunque luego de cada una de ellas y la negativa respectiva de la peliceleste, él reía a su usual manera y todo quedaba como una broma, pero…

― **Pero…** ―Levy se mordió el labio inferior y jugó con un mechón de su cabello, últimamente se preguntaba si esas propuestas de verdad eran bromas, Juvia también le había dicho que le parecía increíble lo rápido que Gajeel había tomado confianza con ella ya que él solía ser huraño con la gente que recién conocía, y que en cambio, con ella, se había comportado como si la conociese de toda la vida―. **Tal vez en otra vida** ―eso le había dicho la pequeña peliceleste a su compañera de piso para dejar pasar el tema como un pormenor, mas su vena lectora constipada de relatos románticos sobre el tema solo habían logrado que no dejase de pensar en algo como eso y por eso ahora; cuando lo tenía a él cerca, se ponía más nerviosa que al principio y luchaba contra la vocecilla interior que le decía que aceptase una de esas propuestas de Gajeel―. **¡Concéntrate Levy!** ―se regañó a sí misma y se golpeó las mejillas ya de por sí rojas para lograr lo que se pedía a sí misma.

― **¿Te pasa algo, enana?** ―el joven en cuestión le miró divertido al verla golpearse a sí misma, los músculos marcados por la sencilla camiseta solo empeoró el problema de la joven―. **¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio me invitas a comer el viernes en la noche** ―le cerró un ojo y le mostró los colmillos―. **¿Qué dices?**

― **Cl-claro que no…** ―negó avergonzada _«¿Acaso me quería pedir una cita?»_ negó de nuevo para sí misma, eso no podía ser, su estilo de: _"sabionda, sin curvas"_ , no podía atraer a alguien como él.

 _O eso creía ella._

― **Okey** ―aceptó él y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo ya que Levy preferiría estudiar en la mesa pequeña frente al sofá―. **¿Y qué tal un beso… enana?**

Levy se ahogó con su propia saliva.

 _Esta vez había sido más directo._

― **¡Gee hee! No pensé que responderías así** ―Gajeel le miró divertido pero a la pequeña que trataba de controlar su tos le pareció distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en el chico.

 _«Estás loca, Levy»_ se volvió a regañar, un hombre como Gajeel no se sonrojaba, y menos por ella.

― **Y qué tal sí…** ―el chico carraspeó para amoldar el tono de su voz que se había puesto un tanto ronco, lo suficiente como para que a Levy todos los vellos de los brazos se le pusieran en punta, en especial cuando él se fue acercando poco a poco hasta llegar junto a su oreja―, **bueno, Charquito salió al cine con el idiota stripper y no vendrán hasta muy tarde, la casa está sola… tu y yo podríamos…**

― **¡NO!** ―negó y lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo en tanto ella trataba de calmar su corazón acelerado y las mariposas en su vientre―. **¿¡Ni siquiera somos algo y ya quieres encamarme!? ¡Puede que seas muy atractivo y…. y… y…!** ―tragó grueso y zapateó el piso― **¡Y ME VIVAS DISTRAYENDO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ NO ACEPTARÉ UNA PROPUESTA COMO ESA!** ―soltó todo sin respirar y luego bufó de nuevo―. **¡AL M-MENOS INV-IVNITAME A SALIR DE VERDAD PR-PRIMERO!**

Gajeel le miró incrédulo desde el suelo.

 _Y luego sonrió entusiasmado._

― **¡Gee hee! Yo iba a preguntarte que qué decías de una noche de tú y yo relajados viendo Tailflix y pidiendo comida express… pero** ―se levantó y caminó con una sonrisa de tiburón hacia la mujer de cara ardiendo―, **esa propuesta tuya suena más tentadora, enana** ―la manera en que la tomó de la mano y la encaminó a una de las habitaciones no fue suficiente para sacarla de su estupor, sin embargo cuando él cerró la puerta tras ella Levy por fin parpadeó para ubicarse.

― **¿¡Q-QUÉ HA-CEMOS A-AQUÍ!?** ―chilló al verse a oscuras en su cuarto, en un apartamento vacío.

― **¿Qué crees, enana?** ―le miró con malicia traviesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

― **…Y-yo no… espera…** ―cerró los ojos cuando Gajeel cerró la distancia entre ellos y su aliento rozó su oreja.

― **Venimos a buscarte un abrigo, nos vamos al cine…** ―sonrió cerca de su oído cuando la escuchó soltar un gemido contenido―. **¡Gee hee! Rápido, tendremos nuestra primera cita hoy, y la siguiente cuando apruebes esos estúpidos exámenes** ―y dándole una sonrisa engreída que la llenó de confianza en cuanto a su objetivo, la joven peli-celeste asintió aún un poco atontada.

Y fue una gran cita.

… _Para cuando ganó los exámenes, ya Gajeel le había dado más que un primer beso…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **90**. "You, Me, Order In, Netflix… waddya say?"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Ahora me doy cuenta que la frase final es malinterpretable. xDD Pero bue… la dejaré así.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué hicieron en su primera cita y qué hicieron en la segunda y tercera? xD

Estos muchachos… 7w7)r

Gracias por leer. En un rato contesto sus amables comentarioss. NwN

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	13. Hijos (Gruvia)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Pues en el cap **13** porque el Gruvi es **413**! Y el **4** también fue Gruvi Gruvi. **xDDD** Esto iba a ser de una forma pero luego de un par de párrafos lo borré todo y decidí cambiar el punto de vista, así que, aunque es Gruvi Gruvi **7w7)r** esto va estar narrado desde otro punto de vista. **:x** Espero les guste. **xD** Ahh… también me quedó más largo de lo debido. I don´t even sorry… **A,A)9**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para:

 **Banana Sama.**

 _~Mi Banana me mima, y yo la mimo a ella~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Thirteen**

 **« Hijos »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Observaba de uno al otro joven.

Silver Fullbuster veía muy a menudo esa escena frente a sus ojos, su hijo estudiando para un examen o haciendo los deberes y frente a él, en el desayunador blanco, la jovencita de cabello color cielo que un día había llegado a sus vidas y se había quedado como vecina, amiga, y ―aunque su hijo no lo admitiría aún― confidente de ambos.

 _Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esa escena._

Usualmente era la chica quien dejaba de ver el libro o cuaderno frente a ella para observar sonrojada a su hijo, pero esta vez la dinámica había cambiado.

 _Gray se distraía viéndola a ella._

Silver se mordió la mejilla para no soltar un comentario al respecto, por eso en lugar de ello se concentró en hacer la cena, Juvia siempre se quedaba a cenar con ellos y luego Gray la iba a dejar a la casa, así había sido desde el primer día en que la conocieron, y, aunque la madre de Juvia se mostró reacia ―algo grato para Silver, pues pensó que su madre no iba a mostrar interés por ella―, a que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con esa familia, con el tiempo la amistad y la buena fe le ganó a las reticencias de la señora.

 _Ahora Juvia era como su hija._

Y estaba seguro que ese sonrojo discreto en las mejillas de su hijo confirmaban ese pensar.

 _O al menos, a futuro._

 **―Juvia** ―escuchó a su hijo hablar muy suavemente mientras él troceaba la cebolla―, **me pasas tus notas de algebra.**

La chica no dijo nada y Silver escuchó como algo caía de mala gana en el desayunador.

Aguantó la carcajada.

Cuando llegó del trabajo, la casa ya tenía ese ambiente un tanto tenso, su instinto de padre le hizo callar ante la situación pero su curiosidad innata lo obligó a indagar sobre el asunto, al final lo único que había podido sonsacar es que su hijo ―adorado pero cerrado e indeciso―, había hecho algo que había molestado a su futura nuera.

 _El "qué", le era desconocido._

 _Y_ debía ser lo suficientemente grande como para que las mejillas de Juvia siguiesen infladas aún dos horas después, pero no tan inmenso como para que ella fallara en sonrojarse cuando Gray le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento por las notas, pero del tamaño necesario para que Gray se desacomodase una y otra vez el cabello sin saber cómo arreglar el asunto.

Silver suspiró.

Si eso continuaba así su hijo agrandaría el problema usando alguna actitud fría para contrarrestar esa calidez proveniente de ella que lo derretía, especialmente ahora que la edad hacia que los asuntos del corazón fuesen complicados, aún más en un chico de diecisiete años al que apodaban con adjetivos derivados del frío.

 _Aunque después de todo, Gray siempre había amado la nieve y el frío._

Probablemente porque en la zona siempre invernal de Bosco donde vivió su infancia la nieve estuvo presente en sus momentos más memorables, los más felices, los más brillantes, y no solo porque la luz del escaso sol o de la plena luna solía hacer que la nieve resplandeciese, sino por lo que vivió junto a su madre antes de que la muerte se llevase a esa mujer que siempre sonreía sin importar la enfermedad que la debilitaba.

 _En cambió él, él nunca pensó que podría volver a sonreír._

Pero, el que más le preocupaba era su único hijo.

Gray se había aislado desde la muerte de Mika, no había llorado, no había reclamado, ni siquiera hablaba de ella, simplemente se negaba a dejar ver que tan lastimado estaba, tal vez porque no sabía lidiar con eso, pero, Silver lo intuía, la razón era que no quería entristecerlo más a él, y Silver no sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo.

No sabía si alguien podría hacerlo.

 _Pero claro, ¿quién podría predecir la vida?_

Mucho menos iba a saber él que una pequeña ―y algo torpe― niña de cabello celeste y ojos color cielo iba a cautivar a su pequeño con sus mohines aniñados, su ingenuidad infantil y su perseverancia. Una pequeña niña que Gray encontró llorando un día de lluvia frente a su casa porque se había perdido y él había hecho entrar para que no se resfriase. Una pequeña _"muñequita con ojos color cielo"_ como la llamó él cuando al llegar a la casa encontró a la pequeña dormida frente a la chimenea y recostada en el hombro de su también durmiente hijo.

 **―Así que Juvia la de la lluvia ¿Eh?** ―se había divertido al decirlo, siempre le habían gustado las malas bromas, a Mika la hacían reír, a Gray lo hacían fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua, su carácter había perdido la dulzura de la niñez con la pérdida de su madre y el cambio de Bosco a Magnolia.

 **―A Juvia no le gusta la lluvia…** ―contestó la niña con un mohín mientras ―enfundada en una de las pijamas del pequeño azabache― tomaba del chocolate caliente que acababa de preparar el hombre mayor, Gray no se lo había ofrecido porque su padre le tenía prohibido encender la cocina cuando él no estaba en casa.

 **―¿¡No!?** ―Silver fingió asombro― **Pero si es hermosa, a mi hijo le encanta la lluvia ¿Cierto, Gray?** ―el chico frunció el ceño, miró de reojo a la niña que apenas y podía sostener la gran taza en sus pequeñas manos.

Se sonrojó.

 **―¡Claro que no, viejo!** ―negó y tomó una galleta― **¡Me gusta la nieve!**

 **―Ah, sí** ―Silver le restó importancia y ―para vergüenza del niño―, le quitó unas migajas de galletas de la comisura de la boca ensalivando una esquina de un limpión de cocina para lograrlo―. **Pero son parecidas, la lluvia y la nieve ocupan agua para existir.**

 **―¡No es lo mismo!** ―reclamó el niño y la niña peliceleste asintió con ojos decididos haciendo aparecer una sombra de sonrisa en el niño al sentirse apoyado, Silver se admiró del hecho y decidió ver eso como una luz de esperanza― **¡La nieve es divertida la lluvia es triste!** ―notó a Gray sorprenderse cuando vio a la niña bajar la mirada.

 **―E-es verdad…** ―asintió la niña limpiándose una lagrima―, **es triste, y cuando llueve la mamá de Juvia llora… Por eso Juvia no ama su nombre, su nombre también pone triste a mamá.**

Silver observó a la niña con cariño, no la conocía exactamente pero sabía que sus padres se habían divorciado y su madre no se había recuperado de eso, por ello la pequeña niña era dejada a la libre, cuidándose sola a sus tiernos diez años.

 **―L-La lluvia no es tan mala…** ―el hombre mayor observó curioso a su hijo quien apretaba con fuerza la taza de _Trimens_ en que bebía su chocolate, su hijo tenía un corazón demasiado amable y no podía aceptar ver tristeza en los demás―. **En la clase de ayer nos dijeron que sin lluvia las cosas no tendrían vida…**

 **―¿No?** ―la niña lo miró asombrada por tal hecho.

 **―Y también limpia el ambiente, las plantas no crecerían** ―el niño miraba a la pared mientras hablaba con las mejillas rojas―, **y no tendríamos árboles para subirnos ni comida…** ―llevó su mirada a la niña que le escuchaba con ojos brillantes y algo dentro de él se sintió cálido―. **Mamá me cantaba mucho cuando llovía…** ―la repentina confesión del chico hizo aguantar la respiración a Silver.

Gray no había hablado de ella en mucho tiempo.

 **―¿Qué canciones? Juvia quería escribir canciones para mamá pero Juvia no es buena…** ―se levantó más que emocionada la pequeña y le tomó una mano al niño― **Tal vez si se las canto a mi mamá ella…** ―se mordió el labio nerviosa―, **tal vez ella ya deje de llorar…**

Gray se espantó ante el contacto y se soltó de la mano de ella.

 **―¡N-no la cantaré!**

 **―Gray** ―intentó conciliador Silver―, **tal vez…**

 **―¡NO!** ―el chico se levantó de la mesa y de un portazo se escondió en el cuarto.

 **―Juvia… lo siente…** ―la niña bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas pero la mano de Silver en su cabello la hizo subirla.

 **―No te preocupes, mi hijo es así…** ―le sonrió con cariño paternal―, **es un buen chico, solo está triste porque su mamá se fue al cielo hace unos meses** ―los ojos de la niña se abrieron en sorpresa y luego se aguaron hasta derramarse por sus arreboladas mejillas, sin esperar su acción Silver se vio solo en la mesa del comedor de pronto, la niña llena de resolución se había escabullido en el cuarto de su hijo y cuando llegó a la habitación temiendo de que Gray fuera grosero ―como solía serlo con quien se atrevía a mencionar a su madre―, casi cae de espaldas al ver a los dos niños abrazados y llorando en los brazos del otro mientras la lluvia que se había intensificado ocultaba los sollozos infantiles.

Cuando ambos se durmieron, sonreían en sus sueños.

 _Y entonces Silver había comenzado a llorar._

Esa noche había recuperado la sonrisa de su hijo.

Luego de cenar esa noche, él y Gray habían llevado a Juvia a la casa, y antes de acostarse a dormir su pequeño le había confesado algo al oído mientras le permitía por primera vez en meses cobijarlo y darle un beso de buenas noches.

 _Ahora podría cumplir la promesa a Mika de cuidar bien a su hijo._

Y todo había sido gracias a esa joven que estudiaba junto a su hijo y parecía cada vez más triste ante la actitud cada vez más fría de su hijo al no saber arreglar el problema.

Sonrió decidido.

 _«Un padre debe de hacer lo que un padre debe de hacer ¿Cierto, Mika?»_ preguntó mientras miraba el dije que colgaba de su cuello. Un regalo idéntico que la mujer que amó ―y amaba aún― le regaló a ambos en su última navidad juntos.

 **―Gray** ―llamó el azabache mayor y su hijo le miró con el ceño fruncido―. **¿Alguna vez le has contado a Juvi Juvi lo que me dijiste sobre ella la noche que la conocimos?**

Gray iba a chasquear la lengua pero enseguida su cara ganó color.

 **―¿Lo que dijo Gray Sama de Juvia?** ―la chica parpadeó confusa pero sus ojos recuperaron algo de su usual brillo.

 **―Ohhh~** ―fingió inocencia el hombre―. **¿No se los has dicho? Eso de qué…**

 **―¡No!** ―Gray se levantó a una velocidad irreal y tapó la boca de su padre, sentía la cara caliente y eso que la nieve caía afuera sin piedad.

 **―Gahaym dejammne decmne…** ―intentó hablar el Fullbuster mayor pero su hijo lo tenía muy bien agarrado.

 **―¡Gray Sama, está lastimando a su padre!**

 **―No, Juvia** ―Gray sonrió de manera forzada fingiendo de pésima manera que no intentaba acallar a su padre―. **El viejo está bien…**

 **―¿¡Vienmjonm!?** ―se quejó Silver y se soltó la mano del chico que tapaba su boca―. **¡Ahora sí le diré que…!** ―el chico tomó un paño de cocina y se lo metió en la boca.

 **―¡Papá! ¡Dije, papá!** ―se corrigió rápido y luego susurró nervioso― **_¡Papá_ , no digas nada sobre eso!** ―volvió a mirar a Juvia avergonzado y luego se concentró en neutralizar de nuevo al Fullbuster mayor mientras susurraba amenazante al oído del hombre― **¡Fue un secreto de padre a hijo! ¡Si le llegas a decir eso te juró que… que…!**

Su suplica fue detenida por algo maravilloso para ambos.

 _La fresca y delicada risa de la jovencita al ver todo ese espectáculo entre padre e hijo._

Porque como la lluvia que baja y llena de frescura el ambiente, la risa de la muñequita de ojos color cielo siempre traía felicidad a su hogar, Gray era muy frío, Silver un poco crudo al tratar cosas, pero Juvia, ella era delicada y brindaba vida.

 _«Ella es bonita, como la lluvia en primavera, papá»_

Los dos hombres recordaron esas palabras mientras la veían reír y se contagiaban de su alegría.

Así como la lluvia limpiaba el ambiente, Juvia amainaba el corazón de su hijo.

 _…Y sus dos hijos alegraban su corazón de padre…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **41**. "No, mom, don't tell him/her I said that about him/her!"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por ese tipo de relaciones familiares y sin duda la frase, la pareja y el padre se prestaban para eso. NwN Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo…

¡Gracias inmensas por seguir leyendo estas cosas locas! **QwQ)9**

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en

Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	14. Preguntas (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Y… el último de la noche madrugada que mañana si tengo tiempo actualizo un long fic. **xD**

Espero disfruten la lectura. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para:

 **Celeste**

 _~Porque el número que escogió calzó perfecto~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fourteen**

 **« Preguntas »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La respuesta de ella había sido no dar ninguna.

 _Y eso en sí, era una respuesta clara._

Luego de ese día en que su mejor amigo desde niños se le había confesado, Erza no se había sentido nada bien, no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía que la mortificaba tanto, porque, aunque triste en los primeros días tras eso, Jellal había vuelto a ser el mismo con ella.

 _El Jellal que le ayudaba._

 _El Jellal que la escuchaba._

 _El Jellal que reía con ella._

Sin embargo ella no había vuelto a ser la misma con él.

Ya no era la Erza relajada que dejaba sus pensamientos fluir sin censura de su cabeza a sus labios, ni siquiera era la Erza que se mostraba mimada e infantil cuando le placía la gana, y mucho menos era la Erza que frente a él podía devorar un pastel completo sin importar estar en pijamas y despeinada a deshoras de la noche o recién amanecido el día.

Confusión.

 _En eso se había convertido su mente._

Y en cambio Jellal…

― **No es justo…** ―susurró abrazándose las rodillas con sus ojos fijos en el remanso de río frente a ella en medio de ese bosquecillo a dos cuadras de su casa. Ese lugar siempre había sido su sitio preferido para pensar, por supuesto, también era el favorito de cierto azulado; porque desde luego, ese lugar lo habían descubierto ambos un día que buscaban cigarras para mostrárselas triunfantes a sus compañeritos de clase cuando terminasen las vacaciones de verano de su escuela― **Esto no es justo…** ―reclamó de nuevo.

El viento movió las hojas de los árboles y Erza se abrazó más a sí misma.

Todo y nada había cambiado cuando al terminar el paseo de fin de curso y recuperarse Jellal de su enfermedad le había confesado sus sentimientos cuando la acompañó a casa como solía hacer casi cada día desde la escuela y ahora en el colegio.

 _Ahí._

En esa misma puerta en donde se habían visto la segunda vez cuando la madre de Jellal llegó a pedir una escalera prestada con su hijo de la mano.

 _Allí._

Donde su madre los invitó a pasar al saber que no solo eran vecinos, sino que el pequeño y muy educado azulado también era compañero de clase de su hija.

 _¿Por qué las cosas no podían quedar así de simples?_

 _¿Por qué no solo podían ser amigos para siempre?_

 _¿Por qué Jellal había tenido que complicarlo todo?_

Erza negó con la cabeza.

Ella era demasiado justa como para hacer recaer sobre él tal responsabilidad, aunque sabía que si Jellal llegase a saber su estado actual no dudaría en echarse la culpa para aligerar la carga de ella, porque así era él.

 _Sincero._

 _Responsable._

 _Gentil._

 _Fuerte._

Por eso él no había insistido en el asunto cuando ella solo había tomado la maleta que él le llevaba y había entrado sin darle respuesta a la casa, por tales virtudes él no le había reclamado por no haberlo llamado para ver una película como hacían cada fin de semana, o salir a correr, o andar en bicicleta, y por tal caso Jellal tampoco le había negado su sonrisa al verla en clases por primera vez desde el día de la confesión.

 _No._

La que estaba complicando las cosas era ella.

Jellal actuaba normal, le sonreía, le gastaba bromas y la felicitaba cuando las cosas en su retiro de la presidencia estudiantil salían bien, ya casi acababa el año y ahí estaba él como siempre apoyando al comité en todo lo de la despedida de egresados, el baile, la cena conmemorativa y el traspaso de poderes.

 _¿Y ella?_

Erza solo se ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba, y de pronto se ponía de mal humor cuando esa incapacidad de controlarse era demasiada y se desquitaba con él, y lo sabía, Jellal lo aguantaba porque se sentía culpable.

Porque si él no hubiese hablado sobre lo que sentía, ella jamás se habría planteado algo sobre ese asunto.

 _¿Cierto?_

No.

Ella lo habría hecho.

 _Más temprano que tarde, o tal vez ya era más tarde que temprano._

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que consideraba a Jellal no solo atractivo, sino también un gran hombre?

 _¿Años tal vez?_

¿Y un ejemplo a seguir?

 _¿Acaso podía recordar eso?_

¿Y desde cuando Jellal era la vara y metro para medir a todo joven que se le había acercado a confesar sus sentimientos desde la escuela hasta el colegio?

 _¿Desde siempre?_

― **Soy una tonta…** ―se mordió un labio y una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, lo sabía, sabía que él tener a Jellal siempre a su lado había nublado su sentido común, no había visto lo que tenía frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, había ignorado ese sentimiento porque era demasiado familiar como para creer real algo tan grande como eso que sentía ahora.

Ella también gustaba de Jellal.

 _No_.

Ella estaba enamorada desde hacía tiempo.

― **Pero lo arruiné todo…** ―se increpó enojada, Jellal de seguro jamás mencionaría el tema de nuevo y si ella iba ahora y lo confesaba de seguro que él sentiría que lo hacía por lástima y por los años de cariño debido a su amistad― **Si tan solo…** ―murmuró al viento y cerró los ojos deseando que hubiese una manera de arreglar todo.

― **Tu madre estaba muy preocupada** ―la voz que escuchó a su espalda la hizo brincar en su sitio―, **cuando me vio en la casa y tú no estabas conmigo pensó en llamar a la policía.**

Erza contuvo la respiración.

No por las noticias sobre su madre, Irene siempre había sido muy sobreprotectora con ella, sino por escucharlo ahí junto a ella.

Nunca se lo esperó.

 _¿O tal vez sí?_

Después de todo, ese sitió era el favorito de ambos, su lugar secreto.

 _¿Quién sino Jellal la llegaría a buscar a ese lugar?_

Su inconciente ―muy consciente― la había traicionado.

 _¿O más bien la había ayudado?_

― **Le dije que estabas con los demás y que yo solo había ido a por mi móvil a la casa e iba de vuelta con el grupo** ―explicó y se sentó al lado de la chica―. **Así que no te preocupes, la policía no te busca** , **aunque si no llegas a casa pasaré a ser un criminal buscado en toda Fiore…** ―intentó bromear pero el silencio de la recepción de la broma fue casi cruel.

Casi.

― **Yo, Erza…** ―Jellal juntó sus manos con fuerza, no había hablado de ese tema del que iba a tratar porque no quería molestarla más con el asunto. Antes que todo él quería a Erza como su amiga.

 _No quería perderla de esa manera también._

― **Si lo que dije aquel día te ha hecho sentir mal, yo…**

― **¿Por qué yo?** ―le interrumpió ella y Jellal por fin pudo ver sus iris chocolate frente a frente, desde ese día de la confesión Erza había evadido su mirada, sin embargo ahora su corazón que debía latir feliz por tal cosa, dolía afligido al ver las lágrimas que resbalaban de ellos.

― **Erza, no tienes que hablar de esto sino quieres. Yo entiendo si tú no…**

― **¿Por qué yo?** ―preguntó de nuevo y la fuerza en su mirada lo hizo hablar.

― **Porque yo… cuando te veo** ―se pasó la mano hacia atrás pero su cabello azul siempre rebelde volvió a desacomodarse en esa manera que Erza encontraba fascinante por el perfecto marco que siempre creaba para su apuesto rostro y aún más al contrastar con la tinta del tatuaje en su mejilla―, **veo las cosas que yo desearía ser, pero a la vez…** ―las mejillas rojas del chico hicieron latir aún más rápido su corazón, y las palabras que salían sinceras de sus labios entorpecieron hasta la función automatizada de la respiración en su cuerpo―, **pero a la vez… no, porque si tuviese todas tus cualidades no te vería como te veo, y eso me resulta aterrador…**

Erza bajó la mirada un momento, trataba de controlar el calor de sus mejillas pero al darse cuenta que era imposible sorbió su nariz con toda la dignidad restante que le quedaba y enfrentó de nuevo esos dulces iris color miel que parecían ser dorados ahora que el sol bajaba en el horizonte.

― **¿Y có-cómo me ves?**

― **¿Eh?** ―Jellal parpadeó confundido y guardó silencio por varios minutos tratando de dar con las palabras correctas pero ninguna venía hacia él.

― **¿Jellal?**

― **Yo…** ―el chico se miró las palmas de las manos y luego negó, su mirada subió de nuevo a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el halo escarlata que se creaba sobre ella debido a los astutos rayos de sol que lograban infiltrarse entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban― **Te veo como… como Erza…**

― **¿Eh?** ―esta vez ella fue la perpleja.

― **Pues…** ―las mejillas de Jellal ardieron pero de igual manera se soltó a reír―. **Eso… eres firme, pero flexible, responsable pero sabes disfrutar la vida, eres fuerte pero guardas gran compasión, tú… brillas tanto… y no pareces darte cuenta… Yo…lo siento, no sé cómo…** ―soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro―. **No pienses que digo esto solo para confundirte o causarte lástima o algo porque la verdad es que…**

― **T-te entiendo…** ―confesó ella abochornada por los halagos, nunca había sido buena en ello, inclusive el título de _"Titania, la reina de las hadas"_ que ganó por votación popular le era una carga por la constante admiración que despertaba en el plantel estudiantil― **¡N-no que yo cre-crea que soy todo eso!** ―agregó apenada―. **Es solo que… yo también creo… eso de… de ti, Jellal…**

Jellal sintió su cara arder.

― **Yo no…**

― **¡Que sí!** ―lo cortó ella incapaz de contener su temperamento― **¡Si lo eres y no lo niegues!**

― **¡Oye!** ―le reclamó con la mirada pero en ambos la sonrisa revelaba el carácter juguetón de esa discusión― **¿Por qué tú si puedes negarlo y yo no?**

― **¡Porque tú siempre has sido parcial conmigo!** ―rebatió ella.

― **¡Mis sentimientos por ti no significan que no pueda ser objetivo!**

― **¡Pues igual para mí!** ―le señaló victoriosa― **¡Que esté enamorada de ti no significa que…!**

Silencio.

El ocaso desapareció tras las montañas a unos cientos de metros del lugar de en donde estaban ellos.

 _Algo que la joven desearía poder hacer en ese momento._

 _¿Lo había dicho?_

¿De verdad lo había dicho?

 _«¿¡Lo d-dije!?»_

Lo dijo.

― **Yo…** ―respiró hondo y sintió sus lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, lo había dicho y su pecho no se sentía ligero como pensó que estaría. No. Se sentía horriblemente oprimido por el silencio en medio de la reciente noche que atestiguaba lo que sea que estuviese por pasar.

― **Deberíamos volver…** ―susurró Jellal en un tono neutro que hizo a Erza aguantar un sollozo.

 _Ya era tarde._

Había desperdiciado su oportunidad, Jellal ya se había desecho de esos sentimientos por ella.

― **Ya es tarde…** ―soltó Erza y aguantó las lágrimas.

― **Ya es tarde** ―afirmó él y Erza ya no pudo contenerlas.

― **Ven…** ―Jellal se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano para guiarla, cuando dio el séptimo paso sus dedos actuaron solos y se entrelazaron con los de ella.

― **Je-Jellal….**

― **Si llegamos antes de la cena tal vez pueda enfrentarme a tu mamá para antes de las ocho.**

― **¿Eh?** ―Erza se detuvo de pronto y Jellal se volteó hacia ella y se despeinó el cabello en un gesto puramente nervioso pero adorable al combinarse el gesto con su faz abochornada.

― **¿Acaso crees que tu madre me dejará estar contigo si no hago las cosas apropiadamente?** ―le explicó abrumado por la felicidad que sentía al haber escuchado como sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos por la hermosa peli-escarlata que había tomado de la mano para asegurarse que todo eso no había sido solo un sueño.

Y en cambio, la cara de Erza había sido todo un poema que inició en confusión, mutó en asombró y finalizó en alegría mal contenida.

 _Todas sus preguntas acaban de obtener todas sus respuestas._

Su primer beso fue ahí, en ese pequeño bosquecillo.

Justo allí.

… _Y a Irene la convencieron sus hermosos y pequeños nietos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **7**. I look at you, and I see all of the things I wish I was…

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Cómo siempre! No me resisto y uno algunos relatos. xD Este OS se liga a "Fiebre" y es antes de "Distracción". Los nietos a los que se refiere al final son los que llegarían a partir de ese embarazo de Erza. xD Ahora que lo pienso también podría unirlo con "Percepción"… :x ¡Ay, qué cosas!

Le tomé mucho cariño a Irene en el manga, y pienso que ella sería súper protectora con Erza y jamás le dejaría por las buenas a su hija a nadie. xD Así que bueno, la aprobación llegó, pero se tardó muchos años. 7x7)r Son mis headcanons, no me llevéis al psiquiátrico, no es mi culpa que se creen tantas cosas extrañas en mi cabeza.

xD

En fin, gracias por leer. Descansen, ya casi es la 1am acá y me muero de sueño. 7w7)r

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 **Banana Sama**.

 **LightBlue**.

 **Lightkey.**

 **Lady Werempire**.

 **Alicia Melo.**

 **BianWW.**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Guest De España**

 **Guest.**

 **Melany.**

 **MinSul6011**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	15. Filial (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Wooooow! ¡Cien comentarios!**

 **QwQ**

 **Demasiadas gracias.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno, ya que quedan pocos días para que el Reto **Team Angst vrs Team Fluff** termine tengo que aprovechar y pedir más sorteos de prompts/frases. **xD** Este prompt me causó problemas en un inició, pero luego tomó un rumbo que no esperé, pero supongo que es por algo que hace un tiempo quería escribir y terminó saliendo. **D:** Pues bien…

¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fifteen**

 **« Filial »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El calendario no dejaba de marcar los días.

El baile de graduación estaba a tan solo unos cuantos días y la joven de cabellera escarlata no dejaba de pensar en tal evento. Durante todo el año se había encargado de asegurarse que ese año el baile de graduación fuese perfecto; y no porque ella asistiría, sino porque muchas de las personas que más quería iban a asistir también, todos sus amigos y compañeros de clases estarían allí, celebrando un fin de curso y el fin de una de las etapas más importantes de una persona.

 _Y también estaría Jellal._

Desde que entró a preparatoria supo que asistiría con él al baile. Era algo que ni siquiera se cuestionó, ella y Jellal habían sido los mejores amigos desde niños, casi inseparables, y asistir a ese día tan especial solo podía ser de ese modo, aunque claro, nunca creyó que iría como la novia de él.

En cambió ahora hasta lo imaginaba.

 _Ella y él entrando del brazo._

 _Ella y él bailando en medio salón._

 _Ella y él vestidos de manera elegante._

Y…

Ahí estaba el problema.

No importaba cuanta revista checase, no encontraba el vestido ideal. Unos eran demasiado pomposos, otros demasiados sencillos, unos cuantos eran demasiado reveladores y los demás demasiado recatados, y eso sin entrar en el problema de los colores y los tonos de los colores… ¡Y las telas! ¡Y los adornos! ¡El tipo de cierre! ¡El peinado que debería usar! ¡Y…!

― **Esto es demasiado complicado…** ―la joven se tiró de espaldas a la cama y se puso una almohada en la cara. Nunca en su vida había tenido complicaciones con el que ponerse, su ropero siempre tenía ropa linda gracias a la obsesión de su madre con la moda.

 _Irene era su consultora número uno._

― **Tal vez mamá pueda ayudarme…** ―murmuró contra la almohada y sonrió por la idea.

― **¿Erza?** ―la puerta sonó dos veces después de la pregunta y luego se abrió, su madre tenía modales pero ejercía sin problemas su autoridad, y su madre también tenía ese don de aparecer cuando ella la necesitaba, más de una vez tanto ella como Jellal habían intercambiado la idea de que la señora Irene era una hechicera o algo parecido―. **¿Estás bien?** ―la mujer también poseedora de una cabellera escarlata ―un poco más oscura que la de Erza, según Jellal―, se adentró en la habitación y se tiró de espaldas junto a su hija―. **¿Acaso el chiquillo Fernandes te está tratando mal?** ―preguntó con tranquilidad pero la amenaza era más que obvia.

― **Mamá** ―Erza rió y se quitó la almohada de la cara―. **¡Es Jellal!** ―le aclaró aunque sabía muy bien que desde que le dijeron lo de su noviazgo su madre lo llamaba de esa manera y le lanzaba indirectas amenazantes cada que él venía a su casa, lo curioso era que Irene, a pesar de su porte de madre leona con Erza se preocupaba por Jellal como si también fuese su hijo.

― **No me corrijas, niña** ―le regañó con un falso ceño fruncido que no tardó en quitar para evitar que se convirtiera en una arruga, a Erza le divertía que su mamá últimamente hablase mucho de sus nuevas arrugas, para su hija, Irene sería siempre una mujer hermosa y fuerte, ante todo fuerte―. **Responde. ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha obligado a hacer algo?** ―preguntó más seriamente―. **Sé que saben todo sobre sexualidad gracias a la escuela pero no quiero que…**

― **¡Claro que no, mamá!** ―Erza usó la almohada en su mano para golpear a su madre en el abdomen―. **¡No quiero esa charla otra vez y te aseguro que Jellal tampoco!** ―roja como su cabello la joven se sentó―. **Solo no sé… q-qué ponerme… para el baile…** ―admitió apenada y su madre rompió a reír mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez con la almohada en la espalda.

La señora Irene tenía una forma algo agresiva de mostrar su cariño.

 _Erza había sacado algo de eso._

― **¡Mamá! ¡Ay!** ―la joven se quejó entre risas y rápidamente tomó un _arma_ de la cabecera de su cama, la ventaja de no tener almohadas rellenas de plumas era que luego de esa batalla campal no tendrían que recoger un reguero― **¡Espera!¡Espera!** ―pidió cuando el impacto de la almohada de su madre la hizo caer a la cama.

― **En la guerra no hay misericordia** ―declaró con una sonrisa victoriosa y le lanzó el suave proyectil al rostro pero Erza lo desvió con el brazo y aprovechando el descuido de su madre lanzó su almohada hacia ella con tanta fuerza que Irene perdió el equilibrio y cayó de trasero al suelo en un quejido que indicaba su derrota.

― **¡Ja!** ―Erza se levantó, su cara roja, el cabello despeinado y el pijama arrugado, pero su sonrisa era tan radiante como la que se reflejaba en el rostro de su madre― **¡Gané!**

Tal vez vivieron tiempos difíciles.

Tal vez nunca hubo ni un padre ni un esposo en su hogar.

 _Pero se tenían la una a la otra y eso era lo que importaba._

― **Bien, bien… no podía esperar nada menos de mi hija** ―la hermosa mujer se levantó con gracia a pesar de que la manera en que se sobaba el trasero no era nada elegante―. **¿Qué quieres por la victoria?**

― **¡Pastel de fresa toda la semana!**

― **Ya me lo esperaba…** ―Irene puso los ojos en blanco, a diferencia de su hija ella prefería el ácido al dulce, pero al igual que su hija ella adoraba ver a la otra sonreír como en ese momento lo hacía Erza.

 _No importaba todo lo que sufrió con ese hombre._

 _No importaba todo el dolor por el que pasó._

 _No importaba porque Erza era su mayor tesoro._

La sonrisa de su hija siempre regocijaba su corazón.

― **En cuanto al vestido** ―continuó luego de volverse a sentar en la cama―. **¿Te parece si vamos a comprarlo juntas el fin de semana? No tengo que trabajar y pensé que… bueno, no sé, también podemos buscar a alguien que lo haga…** ―sonrió apenada, la verdad era que ella siempre había esperado con ansias ese día―, **pero si prefieres ir con tus amigas…**

― **Vamos juntas, mamá…** ―Erza se sentó a su lado en la cama y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, así tan juntas se veían como un reflejo en el espejo del tiempo, sus cabellos mezclados a su espalda se mezclaban a la perfección y su semblante lleno de paz y agradecimiento era idéntico― **Gracias…**

― **Pues… bien** ―Irene carraspeó para quitar la nota melancólica que había caído entre ellas― **¿Ya pensaste el color?**

― **Emmm…** ―Erza se mordió el labio y negó ante la mirada curiosa de su madre al verla balbucear como niña pequeña, su hija siempre había sido de temple y decidida, verla tan tímida era bastante peculiar―, **yo… bueno, mamá…** **¿Crees… crees que sería muy cliché si Jellal y yo llevamos ropa un poco… a juego?**

 _Ah, claro._

Era por el chiquillo Fernandes.

Intentó molestarse pero no pudo, de alguna manera él día en que los vio jugando juntos por primera vez notó una conexión especial en ellos. Sabía mejor que nadie cuanto ese chiquillo quería a su hija y cuanto su hija lo quería a él. De alguna manera siempre supo que el día en que se convirtiesen en más que amigos llegaría, pero aún así sus sentimientos de madre le hacían querer mantener a Erza en sus brazos y no dejarla salir allá afuera en donde podía ser herida, ese mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando la sentía crecer en su vientre y deseaba poder mantenerla allí más tiempo para que no sufriese los abusos de ese _hombre_.

Así como ella los había padecido.

 _Pero no podía._

Así como Erza salió de su vientre, así también dejaría sus brazos para seguir su camino y forjar su futuro, y la verdad agradecía que ella tuviese de su lado a alguien como Jellal dispuesto a amarla de verdad.

 _Pero jamás se lo diría al chiquillo Fernandes._

No señor.

Su deber como suegra era mantener la correa bien sujeta al yerno, y por más que quisiese a ese azulado como un hijo, Erza era su favorita y por tanto por la que velaría más. Además, sabía bien que su hija tenía un corazón de oro y ella jamás lastimaría a Jellal.

 _Claro que no, su hija era un tesoro de persona._

― **¿Mamá?** ―Erza la llamó e Irene parpadeó varias veces para ubicarse, su mente estaba divagando en futuros que por ahora ―y para alegría de ella― estaban aún lejanos.

 _O eso esperaba._

― **N-no creo** ―respondió recordando la pregunta―. **¿Ya le preguntaste al chiquillo Fernandes?**

― **¡Jellal!**

― **¿El niñito azulado?**

― **¡Jellal!**

― **¿El mocoso tatuado?**

― **¡Mamá!**

― **¿Ya le preguntaste a** _ **él**_ **?** ―Buscó la forma más neutral y Erza volvió a reír a pesar de que quería parecer indignada.

― **No** ―hizo un puchero―, **no quiero que piense que soy… no sé… ¿Cursi?**

― **Oh, Erza** ―Irene rió mientras negaba―. **He escuchado las cosas que te dice cuando creen que nadie los escucha. No puedes ser más cursi que él.**

― **¡MAMÁ!** ―Erza se levantó indignada de la cama― **¿¡Nos escuchas a escondidas!?**

― **Claro que no** ―negó con una sonrisa misteriosa―, **pero las madres tienen sus métodos… ese chiquillo será un mocoso pero es un chico lindo y tú y yo sabemos que eres muy débil ante las cosas lindas, si no estoy atenta estoy segura que te le tirarías encim…**

Un almohadazo en la cara interrumpió su discurso.

Debido a la nueva guerra de almohadas entre madre e hija el mensaje a Jellal sobre el asunto llegaría pasada la media noche.

 _Y él aceptó de muy buena gana._

Por supuesto.

… _La corbata escarlata que él ya había escogido siempre combinaría con ella…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **32**. "Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?"

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿Por qué terminó en algo madre e hija cuando se suponía haría puro Jerza? No sé… así lo dijo mi musa y yo con ella no me meto. 7w7)r Tal vez sea porque le agarré cariño a Lady Irene y Mashima me tiene indignada con el trato que le está dando Acnologia a su cuerpo. Ya ella sufrió demasiado en vida y me indigna… En fin… Lady Irene también merece Love & Fluff y probablemente mis headcanons en cuanto a cómo hubiese sido su relación con Erza salieron en este OS por ello. NwN

Y sip, este se liga con **"Fiebre"** y con el anterior. xD

Gracias inmensas por leer. **QwQ** Contestaré sus reviews cuando terminé con los prompt de hoy ―no sé si será uno o dos más―, depende de que tan buena sea la rifa conmigo. **xD**

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	16. Igual (Miraxus)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Bueno, de nuevo el prompt ha hecho lo que quiere conmigo. **xD** Advierto que además de que esto es un **Miraxus** , está en Universo Alterno, y, es usando principalmente a Mirajane con su carácter rebelde ―el que tenía antes de que Lisanna muriese―. No pregunten por qué… solo salió. **xD** Amor para mi segunda OTP en Fairy Tail. ***w*/**

Que lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sixteen**

 **« Igual »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Miraba a todos lados en la calle.

El chico rubio fruncía el ceño y movía la cabeza, solo esas dos acciones eran visibles en su exterior, pero en el interior reverberaban muchas otras.

 _Molestia._

 _Preocupación._

 _Fastidio._

 _Culpa._

Él nunca había sido un chico con paciencia, por supuesto que no, por más que detestase a su padre sabía que había heredado su temperamento, y por más que admirase ―en secreto― el carácter llevadero de su abuelo le era imposible el tenerlo. Su abuelo, Makarov Dreyar, siempre le decía que era cuestión de la edad y que llegaría un día en que sabría dominarse y se convertiría en un hombre de mente y comportamiento equilibrado, sin embargo Laxus pensaba dos cosas sobre eso:

 _Que su abuelo estaba loco._

Y

 _Que ese día nunca vendría._

¿Pero cómo iba a llegar ese día si esa chiquilla loca siempre estaba fastidiándolo?

Sí, esa chiquilla albina de ojos color cielo despejado y que a pesar de eso siempre traía un nubarrón oscuro sobre ella, y no, no se refería a su ropa gótica, a sus libros de brujería o a su música rock llena de alaridos ―que de por sí a él también le gustaba―, sino a ese temperamento de _mierda_ ―como él solía decirle a su abuelo aunque terminaba siempre con un buen coscorrón por decirlo de esa manera― y ese carácter de rápida y violenta respuesta.

 _Y ese día él no había aguantado ese carácter._

Además ¿qué tenía que ver él con que Erza le hiciese más caso a Jellal que a ella durante las clases privadas de música que su abuelo daba en el conservatorio Fairy Tail? Erza y Jellal eran como uña y carne y Mirajane debería de saberlo ya, cuando esos dos estaban juntos se creaba una esfera alrededor de ellos y nada los perturbaba, menos aún las insistencias de pelea de Mirajane, por alguna razón que Laxus no entendía eso ―y su abuelo sonreía sonrojado cuando le preguntaba―. Erza y Jellal tenían esa especie de armonía cuando estaban juntos y que les permitía mantenerse serenos ante cualquier cosa, se protegían y se entendían, y aunque eran dos años menores que él ―al igual que él demonio que buscaba― no parecían tener problemas con ser tan cercanos él uno al otro.

 _Era extraño._

Él nunca se encontraba cómodo junto a alguien, es decir, le agradaba estar con sus amigos, Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen casi siempre estaban a su alrededor y su presencia era tan común que era como si siempre hubiesen estado con él, no lo perturbaban de ninguna manera, pero con ellos siempre se sentía un líder, no un igual… y eso era lo que sentía que tenían ese azulado y esa agresiva pelirroja.

 _Un igual._

― **Te pondrás más viejo si sigues frunciendo el ceño** ―la voz dulce pero burlona que le habló lo hizo soltar un bufido―. **¿Acaso te mandaron a pedirme perdón?**

― **Jódete, demonio** ―le contestó con un gruñido pero no pudo evitar sonreír―. **El viejo está preocupado y por más hija del averno que seas dudo que quieras ver como al anciano le da un ataque al corazón.**

― **No sé, Lax…** ―la chica se colocó delante de él, los ojos de ella de ella se quedaron viendo los audífonos en su cuello y Laxus, a pesar de la capa azul que usaba para que el sol no dañara su proclamada "palidez gótica-vampírica", notó que dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio, eso sacó otra risilla del rubio― **yo… ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!?**

― **No te importa** ―le respondió engreído―. **Vamos de una vez, el abuelo va a terminar la lección de piano llorando si no llegas y no quiero limpiar los mocos del viejo de las teclas.**

Mirajane se cruzó de brazos.

Laxus puso los ojos en blanco.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, mas pedir disculpas no era nada fácil para él, sin embargo admitía que él haberle gritado a Mirajane como le gritó solo porque ella había caído sobre él cuando intentaba provocar a la pelirroja no era justo.

― **Demonios… ¿por qué no puedes ser tan tranquila como tu hermanita?**

Mirajane sonrió ante eso.

― **¿Lis es adorable, verdad?** ―sus ojos azules brillaron en gentileza y su sonrisa iluminó casi de manera angelical su rostro al suavizar toda su tosquedad pretendida―. **Siempre se lo digo, y a Elfman también, pero a él no tanto porque él debe ser un hombre fuerte.**

― **Con Lisanna te apoyo pero ¿Elfman hombre fuerte?** ―se burló el rubio― **¿Ese enclenque? No me hagas re… ¡AY!** ―saltó en un pie cuando la albina le pateó la espinilla―. **¿¡Por qué putas me golpeas!?**

― **¡Sabes por qué!** ―su rostro anteriormente angelical por pensar en sus hermanos se ensombreció e iluminó al mismo tiempo con el fuego del averno.

― **Maldita sea…** ―sus labios dibujaron una línea fina ante las ganas de decirle un montón de cosas más pero en lugar de eso la agarró desprevenida de la cintura y se la echó al hombro― **¡Suficiente juego! ¡Nos vamos ahora y no me joderás más!**

― **¡SUÉLTAME LAXUS! ¡SUÉLTAME!** ―Mirajane se movía de un lado a otro pero a sus quince años Laxus era un chico bastante fuerte, ella lo sabía muy bien, admiraba al rubio por eso y por muchas cosas más―. **¡Qué me sueltes!**

― **Púdrete.**

― **¡Luego que tú!**

― **¡Ja!**

― **¡Ya verás!** ―amenazó y actuó, jaló los audífonos que estaban reposando en el cuello del chico― **¡Si no me sueltas te juro que yo…!**

― **Suéltalos…** ―la voz fría del chico hizo que la albina se detuviese y voltease a verlos, ese rostro serio en él no era común y ella sabía por qué, esos audífonos era el único regalo que alguna vez le dio su padre a Laxus.

 _Y la razón que él le gritase hacía casi una hora._

Si ella no hubiese querido provocar a Erza, no hubiese tropezado con Laxus y Laxus no hubiese caído encima de los audífonos.

 _Eso lo había enojado._

― **Yo…** ―la albina tuvo una batalla contra su orgullo, pero su corazón gentil, ese que todos veían en su hermana menor y ella odiaba mostrar en sí misma, era más grande que ese orgullo―. **Lo siento…** ―admitió por fin la razón de que saliese corriendo del aula de música, no la había lastimado lo que Laxus le había gritado, se sentía mal porque pensó que por su culpa los audífonos de habían dañado― **Sobre los audif…**

― **Ya** ―Laxus chasqueó la lengua y la bajó―, **nada pasó** ―elevó los hombros y le restó importancia, él debió saber que Mirajane había escapado por eso, por más que ella lo ocultase él bien sabía cómo de sensible era esa demonio.

Por eso a ella le gustaba ocultarlo.

 _Igual que él._

 _«Igual que yo»_ el pensamiento sorprendió al rubio pero no tanto como la mano que se enredó en la suya.

― **¿Qué estás planeando, hija de Belcebú?** ―reclamó al ver sus manos enlazadas.

― **Ara…** ―con ojos brillantes de malicia, la albina habló con un tono extraño en ella pero que a la vez; para Laxus, sonó natural, como si estuviese presenciando a la Mirajane que sería algún día― **Me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías, Laxus...**

Y el rubio se sonrojó.

 _¿Fue por el tono burlón pero dulce? ¿El rostro angelical? ¿O por la sonrisa demoniaca pero amable?_

No lo sabía.

… _Años después, mientras miraba a su esposa se lo seguía preguntando…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **19.** "I like the way your hand fits in mine."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

xD Si me preguntan, no sé. La idea se me vino al ver un fanart de Laxus cargando a Mira a esas edades más o menos. 7w7)r Y sí, hay Jerza en la historia… ¿Qué puedo hacer? It´s me… Sabastu.

xD

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	17. Armadura (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues acá seguimos con el reto… aprovechando los últimos días. **7w7)r** Fluffeando al mundo una historia a la vez… *lanza insulina* Pa´l que ocupe…

xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Seventeen**

 **« Armadura »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Secar y guardar.

Eso era lo que hacían las manos del hombre de cabello azul mientras Erza limpiaba el desayunador con desinfectante, ambos compartían el amor por el orden y la limpieza de la casa por tanto disfrutaban de esas cosas pequeñas en su vida en conjunto, incluso, con el pasar de los años se había convertido en un pequeño ritual nocturno con el que podían compartir más tiempo juntos.

 _Y eso les gustaba._

Sus trabajos de tiempo completo les robaba varias horas al día, y sus estudios para obtener doctorados en sus carreras les quitaban horas nocturnas, cualquier tiempo libre en que pudiesen estar juntos les era un gran regalo, era curioso que ahora que estaban casados pasaran menos tiempo en compañía del otro que cuando aún no lo estaban.

 _O al menos así era de momento._

 **―Entonces Mira dijo que saliéramos el sábado solo con las chicas ahora que el bebé de Juvia y Gray cumplió un año y se siente más confiada de dejarlo con él. Aunque bueno, Gray no estaba muy seguro, incluso llamó a Natsu para invitarlo a ver el partido en su casa el sábado y tener ayuda extra** ―Erza rió―. **No sé si Gray está tan nervioso que no se recuerda de lo mal que se le da a Natsu cuidar niños, Alzack y Bisca aún recuerdan los momentos de terror cuando al llegar encontraron a Natsu durmiendo y a Asuka en ningún lugar. ¿Recuerdas?**

 **―Claro que recuerdo** ―Jellal rió, aunque esa vez no fue nada divertido lo que pasó, sin embargo ahora ese era uno de los relatos más divertidos de contar cuando se reunían, todos corriendo por el barrio buscando a una niña de tres años no era algo común de ver, mucho menos cuando la niña en cuestión solo se había ido a dormir a la cama de los tan asustados padres que no habían buscado ahí hasta que dos horas después la policía les pidió una foto de su hija y Bisca había ido a por el álbum familiar.

 _Caso resuelto._

 **―Pero bueno, al menos Gray estará esta vez** ―el azulado asintió y tomó otro plato del fregadero―. **Además iba a llamar a Gajeel y a Laxus y me dijo que te dijera a ti si querías ir con ellos mientras nosotras salíamos.**

 **―Ya veo** ―Jellal asintió y colocó un vaso más en la repisa―. **Eso quiere decir que él sábado nuestra maratón en Tailflix está cancelada ¿no?**

 **―Ohm…** ―Erza se detuvo un momento de la limpieza y miró la espalda de su esposo―. **Eso creo… había olvidado eso ¿Te molesta? Si quieres puedo cancelar con las chicas y…**

 **―Claro que no** ―Jellal se secó las manos en el limpión y se acercó a la mujer de mirada preocupada―. **Hace tiempo no sales con las chicas y de seguro todas ellas necesitan un tiempo tranquilo como ese** ―sonrió y luego de acariciar un mechón de cabello escarlata lo colocó tras la oreja de ella―. **Aunque admito que me preocupa que mi linda esposa ande por ahí despertando suspiros a diestra y siniestra, yo mismo no me canso de suspirar cuando te veo y eso que estamos juntos desde hace años, pero bueno** ―suspiró como si fuese lo más difícil de hacer en su vida― **fue algo con lo que sabía que tendría que lidiar cuando te puse este anillo en el dedo** ―tomó la mano en cuestión y besó el dedo portador del anillo.

 **―Dios…** ―murmuró Erza mientras bajaba la mirada, se soltaba de la mano de Jellal y salía corriendo de la cocina.

 **―¿Er-Erza?** ―Jellal parpadeó confuso ante la actitud de la peli-escarlata, preocupado por esa reacción dejó el trapo de cocina y se fue a buscarla, por suerte para su corazón en hiperactividad por la incertidumbre, su esposa estaba en el sofá grande hecha una bolita y cobijada― **¿Er-Erza? ¿Estás bien?** ―se arrodilló junto al sofá e intentó quitar la cobija pero su esposa era una mujer de apariencia delicada pero de fuerza bastante descomunal― **¿Erza?**

La mujer se arrebulló más en la cobija.

 **―Hey, cariño…** ―le puso una mano en el brazo tapado―, **no dije eso porque no confíe en ti, de verdad, lamento sí…**

 **―No es… eso…** ―la voz bajo la cobija se escuchaba aniñada― **es que…** ―Jellal la escuchó inspirar profundo― **Dios…** ―murmuró de nuevo― **no es justo…**

 **―¿No es justo? ¿A qué te refieres?** ―acarició el brazo de su esposa por sobre la tela suave y sintió alivio al ver que ella no rechazaba su toque.

 **―Es que… ¡Siempre me haces sonrojar tanto!** ―soltó de una vez y dejó atónito al azulado que luego de procesar lo dicho rompió a reír y cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras se carcajeaba― **¡OYE!** ―una indignada peli-escarlata salió despeinada y abochornada de debajo de la cobija― **¡No es gracioso, Jellal!** ―le apuntó con el dedo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

 **―Cl-claro…** ―Jellal intentó dejar de reírse pero era inútil, por tanto su esposa volvió a refugiarse debajo de la cobija―. **Oh… Erza…** ―intentando controlarse gateó hasta el sofá y trató de quitarle inútilmente la frazada― **Erza… hey… Erza…** ―rió de nuevo e intentó debilitarla con cosquillas pero desistió en el momento en que una rodilla se dirigió hacia él de manera muy peligrosa― **Erza, vamos cariño… sal de ahí…**

 **―NO.**

 **―¿Por qué no?** ―intentó decirlo sin reírse pero no pudo.

 **―Es mi armadura anti labia de Jellal…**

 **―¿Eh? ¿Qué?**

 **―¡Si no te veo mientras me hablas no me sonrojo!** ―declaró con un tono de voz que fue muy claro para el azulado que sus labios formaban un mohín enfurruñado.

 **―Así que es eso…** ―sonrió de lado y se acercó con cuidado al envoltorio berrinchudo y le dejó un beso en donde estaba su cabeza―. **Bien, no diré nada, sal de esa armadura.**

 **―¿De verdad?**

 **―De verdad.**

 **―B-bueno…** ―reticente asomó primero la mitad de su rostro y luego bajó la cobija poco a poco― **¡Pero no digas nada!**

 **―No lo haré, ven…** ―le tendió la mano y Erza luego de mirarlo sospechosa un momento aceptó su mano― **¡Kyaaa!** ―gritó cuando el azulado la jaló hacia él y cayeron ambos al suelo alfombrado.

 **―¡Jellal, prometiste que…!**

 **―Que no te diría nada para hacerte sonrojar…** ―le contestó en un susurró mientras besaba su mejilla―. **Pero te ves tan linda así, que tendré que pensar en otra manera para lograrlo…**

Sus ojos brillaron traviesos.

 _…Para cuando sus labios tocaron la piel de Erza, ya había logrado su objetivo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **30**. God, you always make me blush so damn much.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Kukuku! Oie pero es que este chico tiene talento, ni la cobija la salva de ese labioso. No hay armadura pa´eso… 7x7)r

Gracias enormes por elapoyo. **NwN/**

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	18. Desvío (Stingue)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Publico este **STINGUE** y me voy a terminar de hacer la cena. **xD** Gracias por leer y muchas más gracias por tomar un momento de su tiempo para comentar. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para:

 **Nym**

~Solo puedo darte fluff, pero es del kokoro~

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dieciocho**

 **« Desvío »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hacia sol, no había viento, y estaban lejos.

Esa era la realidad que Rogue ya había aceptado mientras que el rubio la negaba.

 _O al menos eso intentaba._

Lo cierto es que era difícil el negar una situación como esa, el polvo cubría esa carretera que Sting llamó _"atajo"_ y que resultó en un tramo de más de veinte kilómetros de terreno casi desierto, si hubiesen venido en el auto de Sting tal vez no tendrían problema, ya que el rubio poseía GPS y les habría avisado, pero Rogue ―quien siempre se había sentido un alma antigua― se negaba a colocar tales dispositivos en el vehículo; de hecho, si no hubiese sido porque Sting actuó sin su permiso su auto no tendría ni siquiera la entrada para puerto USB para conectar el móvil y escuchar música.

 _Por años Rogue solo usó casettes._

Rogue soltó un suspiro y observó la sombra que creaban sus manos en el suelo, a diferencia del rubio, él había preferido quedarse sentado en el auto con la puerta abierta, Sting había salido a caminar y buscar algo con lo que poder reparar el auto, no que necesitasen nada del otro mundo, lo único que ocupaban era agua para el carburador sobrecalentado. Rogue aún sentía la zona de su brazo arder cuando no tuvo cuidado al quitar la tapa ―por estar de malhumor― y el agua salió disparada como un geiser, si Sting no se le hubiese tirado encima cuando pasó se hubiese quemado más que eso.

Tal vez por eso trataba de no gritarle al verle caminar de lado a lado en media carretera vacía.

 _Paso. Paso. Paso._

 _Resoplido. Resoplido. Resoplido._

 _Paso. Resoplido. Paso._

 _Resoplido. Paso. Resoplido._

 _Resoplido. Resoplido. Paso._

 _Paso. Paso. Pas…_

 **―¡Ya basta!** ―gritó finalmente el azabache luego de una hora más del constante ir y venir del rubio― **¡Te quejas del calor pero no te estás quieto!** ―cerró los ojos fastidiado y frunció los labios al sentir más gotas de sudor resbalar de su frente y en su espalda, un poco más de eso y estaba seguro que entraría en un shock de calor, si tan solo en ese lugar hubiese señal para llamar o mandar un mensaje no estarían tan desesperados.

 **―¿¡Cómo puedes estar quieto en una situación así!?** ―exclamó subiendo los brazos en alto― **¡No ha pasado un auto en las tres horas que llevamos aquí! ¡Lector y Fro deben de estar preocupados!**

 **―¡Lo sé!** ―rebatió y se salió del auto― **¿¡Y acaso piensas que cavando un hueco en media carretera vas a resolver el asunto!?**

 **―¡Pues quien sabe!** ―respondió irónico― **¡Tal vez se me derrita la ropa, me quede en calzoncillos o encuentre una fuente de agua subterránea y nos demos un buen baño porque ya para ese momento de seguro estaremos chingos!**

Rogue aguantó la risa.

 _El dramatismo de Sting siempre lograba mejorarle el ánimo._

 **―Sting…** ―Rogue soltó un suspiro―, **tarde o temprano un auto pasará, pero si sigues bajo el sol para ti sí puede que sea tarde, ven…** ―le llamó con la mano y señaló el auto con la cabeza―. **Revisemos las fotos que tomaste mientras esperamos.**

Sting se cruzó de brazos pero caminó hacia él.

 **―No debimos venir aquí solo para eso…**

 **―No hay mejor lugar que la Urbe de Fiore para fotografiar grafitis…** ―Rogue alzó los hombros y se subió al asiento del conductor―. **Especialmente cuando ya hemos fotografiado todos los de Oak.**

 **―Eso es cierto** ―Sting sonrió de lado, se jactaba de su portafolio lleno de distintas presentaciones del arte urbano, algo que decidió hacer luego de que su tutor le prohibió tajantemente su idea de un portafolio lleno de imágenes de gatos con chalecos azules y pijamas de ranas rosas, pero no importaba ahora. Su actual proyecto de fotografía sería el escogido para la beca, no había nadie mejor que él para captar las luces y sombras a la hora de fotografiar, o al menos eso decía Rogue y para él eso era más que suficiente para creerlo.

 **―Esta será mejor que la borres…** ―indicó el azabache cuando el rubio se sentó en el asiento de copiloto mostrándole la foto que se tomaron cuando fotografiaron el último de los grafitis, sus poses eran dignas de mafiosos del hip hop y hasta el anillo de compromiso de Sting parecía calzar con esa onda urbana―. **Nos vemos bastante…**

 **―Cooool~** ―exclamó el fotógrafo y Rogue puso los ojos en blanco.

 **―Debes de dejar de juntarte con Jason. Y no, nos vemos estúpidos…** ―negó con la cabeza y le dio zoom a la foto― **¿Tantas ojeras tengo?**

 **―Parece que te mantengo despierto muchas noches** ―repuso vanidoso el rubio.

 **―¿Roncando?** ―rebatió el azabache con una sonrisa―. **Todo el tiempo.**

 **―Tsk…** ―el rubio se cruzó de brazos, el calor lo hizo perder el don de la " _pulla sensual"_ como lo llamaba el mismo.

 **―Las demás fotos están increíbles y…** ―se detuvo un momento y miró delante de la carretera― **¿Escuchaste eso?**

 **―Fue mi estómago…**

 **―Además de eso, idiota…** ―calló la réplica de Sting poniéndole la mano en la boca― **¿Un auto?**

 **―¿¡Auto!?** ―Sting salió del vehículo como si un resorte se le hubiese activado en el trasero.

 **―Eso parece…** ―Rogue lo siguió afuera y se puso la mano a modo de visera― **¿Crees que más adelante encontremos una calle más transitada?**

 **―No sé… la verdad no sé ni donde estamos.**

 **―Eso ni me lo tienes que decir** ―soltó otro suspiro, tomó la mochila vacía y el equipo de fotografía y cerró el auto―. **Vamos.**

 **―¿¡Qué!?** ―chilló y recibió parte del equipo― **¿A dónde? ¿El calor te quemó las neuronas que te quedaban?**

 **―Hacia allá…** ―Rogue señaló con el dedo central en doble propósito, para insultar a Sting e indicarle el camino.

― **Maldita sea… ¿No eras tú quien me dijo que me quedara quedito?**

 **― _Fui_ , lo recuerdas perfecto. Ten **―le lanzó una goma de mascar―. **Es la última que quedaba** ―sin darle más conversación se echó el maletín al hombro y comenzó a caminar, cuando llevaba unos metros escuchó los pies de Sting arrastrándose tras él así que siguió andando, su mente se llenó de música y letras con cada paso, si iba a pasar por esa especie de _éxodo_ al menos iba a utilizar el tiempo lo mejor posible y adelantar mentalmente alguna de las editoriales y columnas sobre música que tenía que hacer para el periódico de la facultad.

 **―Rooogueeeeeeeee~** ―escuchó un gemido tras él y negó con la cabeza― **Rogueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~** ―el plañido se oía cada vez más lejano pero decidió ignorarlo― **Rogueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~** ―el aludido aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos― **¡CHENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**

Rogue soltó un bufido y volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina, pero tal mirada no fue nada efectiva porque Sting estaba demasiado lejos para verla.

 **―¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO!?** ―soltó la mochila― **¿¡QUÉ HACES ALLÁ!?**

 **―¡NO TENGO FUERZA! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!**

 **―¡ESTÁS GRITANDO Y… AGH!** ―se revolvió el cabello y se apresuró a devolverse hasta donde el rubio― **¡VEN!** ―le ordenó con el ceño fruncido― **¡Sube!** ―se arrodilló de espaldas a él.

 **―¿Eh?**

 **―Estuviste mucho al sol, tal vez sea un choque de calor.**

 **―Pero no es necesario…**

 **―¿Estás cansado, no?** ―preguntó mirándolo por sobre el hombro―. **Ven, te llevaré el resto del camino. Estamos cerca, estoy seguro que en uno o dos kilómetros daremos con algún auto…**

 **―Pero Rogue, si me llevas alzado…**

 **―¡Sube!**

 **―Pero…**

 **―¡Sube de una maldita vez! Estoy disfrutando verte apenado** ―admitió con una sonrisilla divertida y Sting miró a otro lado aún más sonrojado―, **pero me estás atrasando.**

 **―Rogue… tú también estás cansado y no has comido nada, incluso me diste el último chicle y…**

Lo callaron.

Mientras hablaba el azabache aprovechó para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y estampar su boca en la suya, Sting abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero al sentir los labios húmedos del chico moviéndose sobre los suyos pronto dejó de importarle el sol, el calor, el polvo o el auto descompuesto y reaccionó, tal vez no había agua en el desierto pero Rogue hacia de su soporte de vida en ese instante.

Ni siquiera le importó el claxon que sonó a su lado.

 **―¡Hey jovencitos! Si me dejan grabar lo que sigue los llevó al primer motel que encuentre en carretera y de gratis…**

Cuando ambos se separaron la anciana de la camioneta azul seguía viéndolos sonrojada.

No aceptaron motel, pero al menos consiguieron la suficiente agua.

 _…La anciana solo les cobró con unos pocos minutos más de voyerismo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **70**. "Are you tired? Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Pero esas abuelas voyeristas que se encuentran en medio desierto! D: Bueno, al menos los salvó. xDDD No tomen atajos, en serio… suelen acabar mal. xD

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	19. Resolución (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Hoy solo subiré uno porque tengo una tarea enorme… **-.-u** Espero lo disfruten, este reto termina el 5 de marzo pero no sé si podré escribir más que ya tengo que hacer bastantes deberes. **xD**

Gracias por su apoyo en los reviews. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nineteen**

 **« Resolución »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dos veces pasó de manera incorrecta la tarjeta.

El hombre de cabellera azulada frunció el ceño al ver su error y de inmediato volteó la tarjeta electrónica para colocarla de manera correcta en el lector, para cuando la luz de la cerradura pasó de roja a verde, Jellal ya había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

 _Estaba demasiado cansado._

Casi de manera autómata cerró la puerta, o eso creyó, no se detuvo en ningún momento a verificar, al contrario, tiró el maletín y portafolios a la mesa frente al sofá, se aflojó la corbata y se quitó la americana que terminaron en algún lugar en medio del enorme centro de entretenimiento y el sillón de lectura de cuero sintético y función de masaje incorporado. Cuando su equipo recibió las habitaciones de ese hotel se animaron por tanto espacio, privacidad y comodidad, pero ahora que llevaban trabajando de sol a sol en la sala de conferencias que sus clientes alquilaron para ellos se les hacía ridículo su pensamiento de ese entonces y hasta cruel el beneficio recibido.

 _No habían disfrutado ninguna de esas comodidades._

Sin ganas de quejarse por ello Jellal continuó su recorrido, sus pasos no resonaban en el piso de madera clara porque sus pies apenas y lograban arrastrarse. Se sacó el primer zapato de manera fluida pero al intentar lo mismo con el segundo tropezó con el inicio de la alfombra que daba a la habitación y apenas se salvó de la caída porque su mano encontró apoyo en la puerta que separaba su dormitorio de la sala, maldijo por lo bajo y al mismo tiempo buscó con su mano la perilla.

Giró, abrió, entró, cerró y se tiró a la cama.

 _Soltó un suspiro satisfecho._

Lo único que podría ser mejor que estar ahí tirado en la suave cama con los ojos cerrados en lugar de estar corrigiendo y agregando cosas a los planos y maquetas del proyecto _"Torre Del Paraíso"_ para el cual lo contactaron para trabajar en una firma de arquitectos de su antiguo tutor, era el que Erza estuviese ahí con él y no a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia en Fiore. Llevaba varias semanas ahí confinado finiquitando detalles, pero su fastidio no solo era por ese lapso lejos de ella; sino que, debido a ese proyecto, por los viajes, reuniones y demás enseres, no había pasado mucho tiempo con su esposa en todo un año.

 _Cuando volvía al hogar, pronto debía partir._

 **―Quiero estar en casa…** ―susurró contra la almohada y el cansancio en conjunto con la añoranza se aliaron para, mientras su mente caía en la inconciencia, permitirle ver a la mujer de cabello escarlata que tanto deseaba que estuviese junto a él.

 _Al menos de esa manera podía verla._

El ciclo de sueño inició y trajo al rostro del durmiente una sonrisa, una que continuaba en su rostro cuando el sol salió y se filtró en la ventana, algo que no perturbó en nada su utopía en el que los presentimientos de él y las sospechas de Erza se hacían realidad y su vida se volvía aún más hermosa; pero, a diferencia de ese sol intruso, el sonido del móvil que se hizo presente sí se inmiscuyó como un truhán desde su oído hasta su cerebro y por tanto hasta su estado inconciente del que trató de sujetarse por un momento, o al menos hasta que reconoció el tono de llamada y cedió al jalonazo que hacia el mundo exterior a su conciencia.

 _Solo ese tono lleno de violines podría hacer eso._

 **―Mmh…** ―rumió en tanto su mano bajaba hasta el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar el móvil, lo menos que quería era que esa llamada se fuese al buzón de voz, llevaba días sin poder hablar con ella porque cuando él tenía tiempo en medio de esa esclavitud de trabajo, Erza estaba trabajando o durmiendo y él no deseaba interrumpirla ni en su deber ni en su descanso―. **Mhnmm... Erza…** ―contestó poniendo el teléfono en su rostro.

 **―Perdón, ¿estabas dormido?** ―la voz preocupada de la persona que más deseaba ver trajo de nuevo la sonrisa a su rostro―. **Si quieres puedo llamar más tarde…**

 **―No…** ―Jellal sacó una de las sabanas de debajo de su cuerpo y se la puso encima para evitar que la luz del sol entrante penetrase sus parpados cerrados, además, de esa forma podía imaginar que ella estaba ahí junto a él y entre sus brazos―. **Es lindo que tu voz sea lo primero que escuche hoy, mi hermosa Scarlet…** ―y lo decía de corazón, solo escucharla hacía que creciese en él una resolución que se venía fecundando en su cerebro desde hacía días; además, el pequeño silencio que trajo esa frase lo hizo sonreír más imaginando las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposa.

 **―Si puedes decir esas cosas significa que estás bastante bien…** ―contestó ella con un tono que Jellal conocía a la perfección y no pudo evitar reír―. **Hasta te ríes…** ―fingió un bufido.

 **―Eso es porque te acabo de escuchar** ―continuó él―, **créeme, hoy tenemos otra reunión con los clientes en la tarde, si no te hubiese escuchado en este momento de seguro sucumbiría al plan de Erik de envenenarlos si piden un cambio más en el proyecto…**

Erza rió esta vez.

 **―¿No quedaron conformes de nuevo?** ―interrogó ya sería―. **¿Tendrás que… quedarte más?**

Jellal suspiró y salió de su cueva de sabanas rompiendo su ilusión, esa pregunta no tenía respuesta aún pero solo la perspectiva de que fuese positiva le fastidiaba en demasía, se sentó en la cama y estiró una y otra vez los dedos de los pies enfundados en medias grises para paliar la ansiedad que le daba el tener que quedarse ahí más tiempo.

 **―No sé…** ―contestó por fin y aprovechó el silencio de ella para liberar un poco de esa tensión―. **Es ridículo todo esto.** **Ultear no debió aceptar entrar a este proyecto, y yo no debí aceptar la oferta que me hizo ella. Yo estaba bastante bien como arquitecto independiente.**

 **―Ultear siempre ha sabido cómo decir las cosas para que la gente la siga** ―respondió Erza con una tranquilidad que a Jellal le sorprendió.

 **―¿No querrás decir que es una manipuladora?**

 **―Un poco, pero es buena persona, y tú aceptaste porque parecía un buen proyecto en su inicio** ―el azulado tuvo que aceptar eso mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño privado para lavarse la cara― **¿Tienen una reunión con ellos hoy?**

 **―Sí, por suerte hoy la dejaron para después del almuerzo…** ―el móvil estaba entre su hombro y una mejilla para cuando le llegó la duda― **Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es?**

 **―Jellal…** ―rió por la pregunta―. **Estás bastante más cansado de lo que pensé** ―el hombre la imaginó cruzando un brazo bajó el pecho en actitud de regaño y mientras se secaba el rostro soltó una risilla divertida―. **En Fiore son las cuatro de la tarde, en donde estás son las ocho de la mañana.**

 _A Jellal le deleitó que Erza se supiese tan bien la diferencia horaria._

 **―Vaya. Es más temprano de lo que imaginé** ―dejó la toalla doblada al borde del lavamanos y volvió a tomar el móvil con la mano―. **Pero más importante ¿tú cómo has estado? Sobre lo que hablamos hace unos días…** ―preguntó volviendo a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

 **―Eso lo hablaremos cuando estemos juntos, y, a excepción de que te he extrañado demasiado y que se supone que para hoy ya estarías de vuelta en Fiore, he estado bien** ―en su voz no había reproche alguno pero el azulado no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

 _No era justo._

Ellos habían hecho el proyecto de pre-visualización a pies juntillas de las órdenes y por eso la firma _Oración 6_ había ganado la licitación, pero ahora, tras casi un año de haber estado trabajando como esclavos en los planos definitivos y maquetas, en cada nueva reunión habían cambios y peticiones nuevas. Ninguno quería proseguir con eso, incluso Meredy, la animada asistente de Ultear que trajo de su anterior firma _Grimoire Heart_ estaba totalmente abatida, ni que decir de Macbeth que la tarde pasada se había quedado dormido en el ascensor y si no fuese por los del servicio aún estaría ahí encerrado.

 **―Renunciaré a esto…** ―expuso la idea que su mente había maquinado desde hacía días y que al escucharla al despertar había tomado fuerza.

 **―Jellal, espera, no tienes que…**

 **―Sí, sí tengo** ―le interrumpió―, **y no solo porque esta torre del infierno se entromete entre nosotros, Scarlet** ―respiró profundo y la resolución llenó su mirada, supo que no aguantaría un nuevo rechazo y atraso de los clientes en el momento en que la voz de Erza esa mañana había llenado su día del color que esas semanas lejos de ella le quitaban―, **sino también por los demás, ninguno quiere seguir, la única razón por la que continuamos es porque Brain firmó el contrato y no quiere deshacerlo, pero yo no estor ligado por completo a esta firma, ni Ultear o Meredy, si nosotros renunciamos Brain no tendrá más opción que terminar todo aquí.**

 **―¿Y si los demandan?**

 **―No pueden. Nosotros cumplimos la parte del contrato, incluso por fin nos pagarán lo que falta. Si seguimos dándoles gusto es porque Brain insiste en que necesitamos que ellos se vuelvan nuestros clientes fijos.**

 **―¿Estás seguro, Jellal?**

 **―Totalmente** ―asintió a pesar de que Erza no podía verlo―. **Brain habrá sido mi tutor alguna vez y en parte por eso accedí, pero, no, en definitiva no sabe llevar negociaciones** ―en eso todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo, incluso habían bromas entre él, Ultear y Meredy de crear una firma entre ellos y contratar al equipo de Brain si deseaban renunciar en la que actualmente laboraban.

 _Tal vez eso podría terminar siendo más que una broma._

 **―Confío en ti, sabes que estoy contigo** ―las palabras de Erza fueron simples, pero en Jellal fungieron como combustible para su decisión.

 **―Si hoy no llegamos a un convenio definitivo renunciaré y me iré hoy mismo a Fiore. De verdad quiero verte… a los dos…** ―apretó el teléfono con fuerza―. **Erza…**

 **―Hey, aún no sé si estoy embarazada…** ―Jellal escuchó perfectamente la sonrisa en su voz―, **dije que no lo averiguaría hasta que estuvieses conmigo.**

 **―Muero por saberlo…**

 **―¡No digas tonterías!** ―Jellal sintió la fuerza del regaño a través de la línea.

 **―Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Me perdonas?** ―pidió con una sonrisa ladeada aunque sabía que a través de una comunicación telefónica eso daba igual.

 **―Solo si tú me perdonas a mí…**

 **―¿Yo? ¿Por qué?**

 **―Por venir sin decírtelo…**

Cuando Jellal volteó a la puerta de la habitación y vio a la mujer de cabello escarlata abrir la puerta no se necesitaron más explicaciones.

 _No las necesitaba._

Erza traía una pequeña cajita en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Todo lo que él necesitaba._

Para cuando llegó la noche, Jellal era un arquitecto libre, no tenía ninguna torre entrometiéndose en su vida, y lo mejor de todo, estaba en cama con su esposa en brazos.

 _…Meses después también tendría una firma propia y un hermoso bebé…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **20.** "It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Jujuju! Si se preguntan cómo entró, pues Jellal no cerró bien. **7w7)r** Por si se preguntan también, tuvieron un bebé varón, y por si la pregunta no los deja dormir, la firma de arquitectos que crearon se llamó Crime Sorcière. Y mejor no pregunten, no sé de donde salen estas _fluffmadas_. xDD

Gracias eternas por su apoyo en los reviews. NwN/

Para más fics o participar de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	20. Batalla (Jerza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Fin de la Civil War: Team Fluff vrs Team Angst!**

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyarme!

 **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo le doy love & fluff a mi OTP con las historias mielosas de mi cabeza.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** "Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island"

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Twenty**

 **« Batalla »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su sueño era bastante placentero.

No que no lo fueran regularmente, o que su vida necesitara más felicidad de la que ya tenía, pero la utopía que vivía en ese momento era toda una fantasía paradisiaca que incluía dos de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

 _Jellal y el pastel de fresa._

Pues sí, en su estado onírico Jellal estaba junto a ella, y ambos estaban sobre una montaña de pasteles de fresa mientras comían pasteles de fresa y recostados en pasteles de fresa, así, perfecto, ella junto a su dulce favorito y rodeados de pastel de fresa.

 _Exacto, Jellal era su dulce favorito._

Aunque a él solía decirle que su dulce favorito era el pastel de fresa, pero solo era para darle celos, Jellal siempre ocuparía el primer lugar de su corazón.

 _De eso jamás debía caber duda alguna._

Suspiró en su sueño en el momento en que el azulado acercó un trozo de pastel a su boca, pero frunció el ceño en el momento en que el azulado retiraba la fresa que brillaba como un rubí del trozo de su pastel y la alejaba de ella, sin embargo, al ver el desafío travieso en los ojos del hombre decidió que eso solo volvía mejor su vivencia.

Le encantaba verlo divertirse así.

 _Y a ella nunca le daban miedo los retos._

Así que, en el momento en que Jellal ladeaba su sonrisa _criminal_ ―para su corazón especialmente― y subía su mano a su máxima altura para alejar la fresa de ella, la Erza onírica se lanzó hacia él sin miedo alguno para batallar en medio del lustre del pastel en que estaban, y para cuando Erza pudo por fin tomar la fresa, ambos estaban en el borde del postre y se fueron de espaldas al vacío cayendo libremente hasta que un suave y esponjoso colchón del más perfecto biscocho horneado detuvo su caída para luego ser cobijados por una dulce avalancha de merengue de vainilla.

Erza volvió a suspirar.

 _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

En ese momento el Jellal de su sueño la rescataba y le daba de comer de la fresa resplandeciente luego de embadurnarla de merengue; y, para volverlo aún más perfecto, cada rastro de crema en su rostro él la limpiaba con sus besos.

 _Tan, tan perfecto…_

Todo suave, dulce, divertido y en armonía, hasta que…

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

 _¿Qué demonios sucedía en su utopía?_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

El terrible sonido hizo tambalear el mundo de pasteles y la Erza del sueño se abrazó a Jellal para evitar alejarse de él mientras los pasteles parecían desaparecer de su mundo, Erza gritó al ver la brillante fresa perderse entre la multitud de boronas que iban cayendo en un monstruoso y ruidoso agujero negro a sus pies y cerró los ojos por un momento.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg~_

Y entonces lo entendió.

El monstruo que intentaba destruir su paraíso era el reloj despertador que siempre estaba al lado de la cama, pero no, no iba a dejarlo ganar, así que se concentró en mantenerse alejada de la realidad que la iba a arrastrar mientras abrazaba más fuerte al Jellal del sueño y él la abrazaba a ella, para cuando su mundo dejó de temblar el sonido se había extinguido y los perfectos pasteles re aparecían con un _puff_ _―¿o fluff?―_ mágico uno a uno.

 _Perfecto._

Volvió a sonreír por un momento, solo un momento… porque al siguiente sintió que la calidez que la envolvía se alejaba de ella a pesar de que abrazaba al azulado que la había comenzado a alimentar con pastel otra vez, su cuerpo se movió frustrado intentando recuperar la fuente de calor pero no lo conseguía, así que, cuando un pequeño fogonazo de esa calidez se aposentó en su mejilla Erza decidió abrir los ojos reales para enterarse de qué estaba causando el disturbio, y justo en ese momento vio como Jellal se alejaba de su lado luego de besarle la mejilla.

 _¡Eso era!_

 **―¡NO!** ―gimoteó y sus brazos salieron disparados al cuello del hombre y lo apegaron con fuerza a ella.

 **―Ermzamh…** ―intentó hablar el azulado pero la mujer lo tenía casi asfixiado entre sus pechos.

 _No que él se quejase por eso._

 **―¡No!** ―gimoteó de nuevo y lo apegó más, había recuperado el calor que estaba perdiendo y su sonrisa volvió, sin embargo cuando apenas y había vuelto a disfrutar de su paraíso sintió de nuevo el cambio de temperatura― **¡No!** ―declaró con fuerza al ver al azulado casi zafado de su abrazo y lo volvió a atraer a sí misma, solo que esta vez ella se acurrucó en el pecho de él―. **¡Quédate! ¡Quiero más pastel y más Jellal!**

 **―Erza…** ―Jellal la miró divertido, no le quedó duda de que su esposa estaba teniendo un sueño muy vivido y placentero, y lo mejor era que él era parte de eso―. **Debo ir a trabajar, tengo que asignar muchas…**

 **―Noooo~** ―balbuceó ella de nuevo y Jellal soltó un suspiro y decidió abrazarla y deleitarse él un rato más acariciando su cabello para hacer que aflojase un poco su agarre, no había manera de soltarse con la fuerza actual que ella ejercía y el azulado encontraba demasiado irresistible ver a una Erza caprichosa aferrarse a él como si lo necesitase para ser feliz.

 _Y entonces esperó por varios minutos._

Mientras Erza, en su sueño, nadaba en una piscina de jalea de fresas en un salvavidas hecho de suave bizcocho y con Jellal a su lado acariciando su cabello.

 _Perfecto._

Pero entonces la jalea de su sueño perdió consistencia y el biscocho se humedeció demasiado, de pronto se hundía y hundía y hundía debido al peso y Jellal era arrastrado de su lado por el caudal de rojo dulzor a pesar de que aún sentía la calidez y el aroma de Jellal entre sus brazos reales, y entonces entendió.

 _«¡Una almohada!»_

¡Jellal se había soltado y puesto su almohada en su lugar!

 _Ese tramposo…_

 **―Noooo~** ―la peli-escarlata abrió los ojos y antes de que el azulado se levantase definitivamente de la cama se lanzó hacia a él y lo atrapó de la cintura, el agarre fue tan repentino y poderoso que Jellal cayó de espaldas sobre ella de manera inevitable.

 **―¡Erza!** ―la llamó preocupado― **¿Estás bi…?**

 **―¡Mío!** **¡Eres mío!** ―declaró la mujer apretando el abrazo en su cintura.

 **―Scarlet…** ―la llamó divertido intentando quitarse de sobre ella usando cosquillas para dejar de aplastarla, pero la mujer no se dejó y con una fuerza increíble para un cuerpo medio durmiente medio despierto lo hizo rodar en la cama y terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre él con las manos aplicando peso sobre el fuerte pecho de él.

 **―¡Nunca voy a dejarte ir** ―afirmó ella y Jellal observó la decisión impregnada en los ojos chocolates de la hermosa mujer de despeinada cabellera escarlata que se inclinaba hacía él con un lindo mohín para luego dejar un camino de dulces besos a lo largo del tatuaje en su rostro―, **no sin luchar!**

Jellal sonrió encantado mientras sus manos se colaban por la camiseta de él que ella usaba, Erza mordió su labio inferior al sentir como las manos caliente y gentiles del azulado rodeaban su cintura.

Eso se estaba sintiendo más perfecto que su sueño.

 _Definitivamente._

Jellal acarició su piel con cariño y se deleitó al ver cambiar el mohín en su rostro por una adorable y adormilada sonrisa deseosa.

 _¿Y qué podía hacer un simple hombre enamorado como él ante eso?_

 **―Me rindo…** ―susurró Jellal cuando los labios de ella rozaron los suyos.

Ninguno salió de la casa ese día.

 _…Tampoco gastaron tiempo en buscar excusas para el mundo exterior…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews brindan ánimo para continuar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt** **:**

 **4**. I'm never going to let you go, not without a fight.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

 **QwQ** Aish… disfruté tanto con este reto, de verdad me encantó depositar acá relatos cortos y simples solo por el gusto de regalar miel y relajarme mientras descargaba algo del exceso de fluff e ideas que ―gracias a Dios―, me rodean siempre la mente. xD

El reto terminó, y colocó el completo, pero quién sabe, muchas veces ustedes me dan una que otra idea o yo tengo una que otra idea y tal vez este depósito de fluff sea el lugar perfecto para darles vida. Aún no sé.

Sin embargo, esto queda completo y cerrado.

¡Gracias inmensas por sus comentarios que alientan a escribir!

Para más fics de **Team Angs Vrs Team Fluff** , les invito a pasarse al foro de **Cannon Island** en Fanfiction. **NwN**

 **Agradecimientos :**

A vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Minsul**

 **Bian WW**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Lightkey**

 **Lightblue**

 **Bluewater**

 **Alicia Melo Angel**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Kaede**

 **Stormy**

 **Kissayunna**

 **Nymus**

A vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest España** :

Cap 3:

El churumbel de hormonas es la onda. xD Jellal podría ser un mujeriego de primera si no fuese porque su corazón es de solo una y es un hombre increíblemente leal *corazones* Es que él sabe cómo tratar a su dama escarlata cuando está insegura, y para que te preocupas por la insulina, te la manda yo *le tira insulina* (¿) Sería una buena idea invertir en la bolsa de insulina, debería hacerlo, gran consejo. xD Jellal es un hombre que sabe usar su lengua… 7x7)r Y tal vez el doble sentido se pueda usar acá. (¿) Yo no dije nada. xD Pero que puedo hacer yo… solosoy una testigo del Jerza que les quiere dar algo del fluff que Mashima les niega. U-U)b Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh… no has escrito de madrugada, pues si que me siento honrada. *w* Muchas gracias por leer. NwN/

 **Melany:**

Cap 10:

Las apuestas son buenas. 7w7)r Ambos son tercos y eso hace la apuesta más difícil, aparte mostrar debilidad sería un insulto para su contrincante y se respetan mucho para eso. xD El pastel de fresa siempre es muy antojadizo *q* xDD Sí, ambos ganaron, que mejor que eso. Ese final alternativo que pusiste fue de diez. 7w7)r

Cap 14:

Después de confesarse Erza no sabe qué hacer y no hace nada. D: Pobre Jellal. QwQ Erza no había notado que desde hace tiempo quería a Jellal más que como amigo, pero es que era difícil darse cuenta porque siempre habían estado juntos, y bueno, Irene es una madre sobreprotectora que no dejaría ir a su hija de buena gana. xD ¿Cómo que no es cliché? ¡Es 1000% cliché shoujo! xDDD Mashima es tan cruel con Erza, siempre aleja de ella a las personas que más ama. QwQ

Cap 11:

Canon manda, aunque no publico mucho lo que escribo en canon. xD Yo también quiero que sean canon y estén juntos como es obvio que ellos desean. QwQ Denle amor a mis bebés… ¡Mis bebés necesitan love! QwQ

Cap 15:

Irene entró a mi programa de protección de personajes, Mashima ha sido super injusto con ella y estoy enojada. xD Así que me puse de misión darle love a la mamá de mi bebé. O3O)9 La mamá de Ezra es super fashionista, no cualquiera usaría el sombrero que ella usa en canon, hay que tener un gran sentido de la moda para eso. 7w7)r Aparte, el cuerpazo que se gasta después de tener una hija de 26/ 27 años como lo es Erza. xD Irene podría estar medio loquita, pero Erza era su tesoro. La protegió por más de 400 años y luego prefirió matarse a lastimarla más. QwQ Jellal es un cursi, de seguro que si Erza no se lo propone él es quien lo hace. xD

Cap 17

Si Jellal sabe que decir para hacer sonrojar a su dama, desde niño es profesional en eso, hasta le dio apellido debido a su color de cabello. 7w7)r Él sabe usar las palabras. Kukuku!

Cap 20

Es que los sueños son hermosos, pero la realidad a veces lo es más, o al menos la de Erza ahí sí porque tiene a Jellal a la par. 7w7)r Y de seguro pastel en el refri así que… chan chan… sueño cumplido. XD

Me alegra que te gustasen estas cosas empalagosas. Demasiadas gracias por el apoyo. QwQ Un besazo.

 **Kaninf** :

Cap 14:

Ojalá el manga nos diese más Jerza,te entiendo con eso de querer más. QwQ Mis bebés merecen más. Oh! Gracias por seguirme en wattpad, y tener el ánimo de releer toda esa miel que escribo. xD Espero poder actualzar más de los otros fics. NwN/ Muchas gracias por leerme. Un besazo.

 **Guest** :

El lado gótico/rebelde de Mira es genial, me alegra que te haya gustadoa pesar de que casi no leas Miraxus *w* Yo los adoro a ellos. Gracias mil por leer. NwN

 **Hima** :

Cap 16

No hay otra manera de describir el carácter de Mira en esa época que no sea "de mierda" xD Y me alegra que te gustase la frase final. :D

Cap 17

ASDFGHJKSDFG Me halagas demás x3333 Pero me alegra crear sentimientos bonitos. *w*Ay, te pusiste roja, que tierna. 030. Gracias mil por leer. Un besazo. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
